Il Lupo Affamato
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Tras el incidente del Nogitsune, todos quedan demasiado afectados. Necesitando tiempo para sobreponerse Isaac, Lydia y Stiles dejan el pueblo. Los que deciden quedarse intentan seguir con sus vidas; Kira y Scott son pareja, Malia se pone al día. Problemas comienzan con la desaparición de Derek, la llegada de una vieja enemiga y nuevas caras para las vidas de todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Il Lupo Affamato-El Títere de la Inconstancia

 **Universo / Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Resumen:** Línea de tiempo Post Tercera Temporada. Tras los incidentes con el Nogitsune, todos quedan demasiado afectados por causa de sus pérdidas. Todos necesitan tiempo para recuperarse. Y así lo hacen. Isaac, Lydia y Stiles dejan el pueblo. Aquellos que deciden quedarse intentan seguir con sus vidas; Kira y Scott son pareja, Malia se pone al día con la vida como humana. Los problemas comienzan con la desaparición de Derek, la llegada de una vieja enemiga y nuevas caras para las vidas de todos. ¿Que mas podría ocurrir en Beacon Hills?

 **Pareja (s):** Bueno, honestamente no tenía pensado decirles nada. Ya saben para no perder la costumbre. Pero, ya que he tenido un lindo fin de semana solo puedo asegurar una cosa: ¡STEREK! El resto serán solo sorpresas...

 **Clasificación / Géneros:** La verdad es que aun no estoy seguro de si será una historia muy larga, depende de la receptividad que tenga pero intentare que tengamos un poco de todo (ya saben, para tener toda la experiencia) pero principalmente, o así como para empezar seria Aventura / Acción / Brotherhood / Fantasía / Romance.

 **Advertencias: ¡** TODO TODO TODO! Absolutamente cualquier cosa que se os ocurra, y especialmente, lo que se le ocurra en el transcurso a mi maquiavélica mente, así que será mejor que se vallan preparando. Y me refiero a TODO: canon, anti-canon, bashing, shota, algo de furry, YAOI, yuri, tal vez incesto, fluffy, lemon, Mpreg (quizás) y cualquier otra cosa. Posibles escenas con alto grado de violencia, contenido sexual y huso de un vocabulario adulto. Si alguna parte de esto te molesta o incomoda es mejor que salgas ahora, sino, eres libre de leer bajo tu propio riesgo. (Aunque, seamos honestos, nadie le hace caso a esto muahahahaha)

 **Disclaimer:** Post-Tercera Temporada. Ninguno de los personajes de la serie televisiva Teen Wolf me pertenece. Son propiedad Jeff Davis, Mtv y sus respectivas marcas registradas. Aun así no estoy seguro de que salga algún personaje mío original, de ser así lo informare en el respectivo capitulo. Solo soy dueño de esta historia, cualquier lectura de la misma en cualquier otra página es plagio. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Solo es un simple hobbie que hago con la intención de entretenerme y entreteneros a todos. Espero que la pasen tan bien leyéndola así como yo me la paso al escribir n_n

 **Hola chic- *Le caen a tomatazos, puntapiés, golpes y un aguacatazo* *Todo apaleado* Ok, lo admito, merecía eso...**

 **Thomas: ¡Tú! ¡Grandísimo pedazo de soperutano! ¿Se puede saber que $% &# haces comenzando un nuevo fic a estas fechas?**

 **Ezequiel: ¿Y tu donde aprendiste una palabra como $% &# ? ¡Eh deja de censurarnos!**

 **Thomas: *Lo golpea en la cabeza* Focus... Y tú, ¡explicate!**

 **Yo: no hay mucho que explicar, desde hacia tiempo que quería hacer un fic de Teen Wolf. No lo había hecho antes porque solo había visto las dos primeras temporadas, y ahora que me vi la tercera en un día y estoy viendo la cuarta-**

 **Chris: Y con nuevas caras sexis.**

 **Yo: Me llego la inspiración para escribir. Bueno este es solo el Prologo. Subiré el capitulo uno el 20 junto con todas mis demás actualizaciones. Creo que es tiempo suficiente para que me dejen sus impresiones con sus reviews y saber si les gusta mi idea n_n**

 **Ezequiel: Y ya que estamos, ¡a por los 1000 reviews!**

* * *

 **Il Lupo Affamato**

 _Los Títeres de la Inconstancia_

 **Prefacio**

¿De qué manera podrías llamar a una maldita sociópata empeñada en llenarte de ilusiones que luego, con una saña increíble, tendía a romperlas en tu propia cara, literalmente? Si existiesen palabras para describir la vida esas serían: Bien perra.

Cuando tu vida es una mierda lo menos que puedes hacer es disfrutar insultándola.

En verdad son unas palabras deliciosas. El sonido de la N, rodando en el aire hasta la distinción insultante de un cuadrúpedo. La modesta palabra Bien teniendo una abrupta y alarmante palabrota adjunta al final. Empieza bien y termina en amargura. Y la amargura era ahora un rasgo característico en Beacon Hills. Y es que no importa si eres un hombre lobo experimentado o un quinceañero recién mordido; una banshee con la reputación de dar las mejores fiestas; una kitsune jodidamente hermosa; una coyote con seguridad desbordante; o un humano simplón con principio de doble personalidad-

-¡Eh! Ya hablamos de eso.

 _-Está bien, perdona. Es que me gusta cómo suena... ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí: A la vida no le importa si eres hombre o mujer, si eres de color o si te urgen unas vacaciones a Ciudad del Cabo solo para dejar de parecer que estuviste recluido en un sótano toda tu vida-_

 _-_ Te lo advierto...

- _¡Vamos Stiles! Admítelo: la vida en este pueblo es una mierda. ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos tomemos unas pequeñas vacaciones? Me conformo con Miami, ¿no tenias un primo allí?_

-Scott es quien tiene un primo allí. ¿Recuerdas a Scott? ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿Quién te dio una segunda oportunidad y en este momento se encuentra en una cirugía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte? Estoy casi seguro que los presente en cuanto volvimos...

-¡ _Bien! Tomemos a Scott y vayámonos a Miami los tres. Tampoco le vendrían mal unas vacaciones a él en este momento._

-¿Te mataría tomarte las cosas en serio por una vez? ¡Una vez!

-Es mi naturaleza.

-¿Fastidiarme? Oh no puedo creerlo, finalmente paso: me convertí en mi padre.

 _-No... Bueno, un poco, ¡es divertido! Pero me refiero a que si las cosas no están bien, un cambio de aires siempre ayuda a poner las cosas en, ¿como dicen siempre? Ah sí, en "perspectiva". Nos funciono a nosotros ¿o no?_

 _-_ Buen punto... Pero no podemos irnos ahora, sería como si estuviéramos huyendo.

 _-Tenemos a una banda de cazadores fanáticos que nos dieron un ultimátum, que por cierto se cumple esta noche; a una loca Nahual sociópata queriendo despellejarnos a todos para crear su propio ejército de Berserkers con nuestras pieles; y a un millonario demente con complejo de Batman que le puso precio a nuestras cabezas. Aun no me puedo creer que Hale valga más que nosotros-_

-Al punto...

 _-El punto es que una huida es nuestra mejor opción; huir, seguir vivos y trazar un mejor plan para seguir vivos._

 _-_ No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero-

Pero Stiles jamás llego a terminar su frase. Deaton había salido para darles noticias cuando un mensaje en el celular de Stiles les alerto a todos " _Las calaveras van para el hospital. ¿Scott aun no sale?_ " El hijo del Sheriff lo leyó en vos alta y todos se miraron entre sí, pero, especialmente apremiantes, a él. Al encargado de los planes. Al Alfa interino cuando Scott no podía cumplir su rol. Como ahora.

-¿Cuánto le falta a Scott para que podamos sacarlo de aquí?-Inquirió al druida, quien respondió ahogadamente por el tapabocas:

-Dos horas; tal vez pueda convertirlas en menos que eso-

-Bien...-Stiles le palmeo el brazo-Tú regresa allí, salva mi mejor amigo. El resto, le conseguiremos ese tiempo: Lydia, ve con mi padre y evacuen a todas las personas de este piso, llévenlas arriba o enciérrenlas, no me importa pero que no estén en los pasillos, y dile a Parrish que desconecte el elevador y cierre todas las demás entradas...-La pelirroja asintió. Stiles se giro y vio al más joven del grupo, lucia cansado, preocupado y molesto, todo a la vez como era su costumbre. No tenía corazón para decirle que fuera a refugiarse-Liam, tú y Kira se quedaran aquí, ustedes serán la última línea de defensa: si alguien sube por esas escaleras que no sea un amigo, o lo noquean o lo matan. Estoy harto de que las Calaveras se crean que son la ley.

-¿Y tú que harás?-Inquirió el joven de ojos verdes al ver que Stiles escribía frenético en su celular:

-Le diré a Derek y a Malia que nos veremos en la entrada del hospital y los detendremos allí. Seremos la primera línea de defensa. En cuanto Scott salga de cirugía quiero que lo saquen de aquí-

-Pero Stiles-

-¡Que lo saquen de aquí!-Bramo cual rugido antes comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras-No dejare que nadie lastime a mi mejor amigo...-Entonces se giro un momento, observo a todos con una genuina mueca de preocupación y miedo en sus rostros. Entonces: sonrió ladina, casi burlonamente-No dejaremos que lastimen a nadie mas...

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Si les gusto? Bueno si, es solo el Prefacio, pero espero que si les gustara porque tengo muchas ideas rondando en mi mente...**

 **Ezequiel: Yo pensaba que eran mosquitos...**

 **Thomas: *Mata moscas en mano* De todas formas mátalos *Aplasta una***

 **Yo: ¡Eh! *Golpeándose la frente* ¡Eso duele!**

 **Christ: ¿Puedo ser yo quien deje las interrogantes manipuladoras? *Ve a los demás matándose entre ellos* Lo tomare como un si...**

 **¿Quién es el narrador que llama a la vida "Perra"? ¿Quien tiene principio de doble personalidad? ¿Es Stiles? ¿Qué le paso a Scott? ¿Y Derek? ¿Quién es ese tal Liam? ¿De qué iba ese ultimátum de Las Calaveras? ¿Es Kate la maldita perra sociópata? ¿Quién nombro a Stiles como "El Alfa Interino"? ¿Kira y Scott aun son pareja? ¿En serio, quien es Liam? ¿Qué rayos ha pasado en Beacon Hills para llegar al punto de desatarse una especie de guerra a tres bandas en un hospital?**

 **Yo: Ok, voy yo... Para conocer las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, ¿qué tal si empezamos por el principio? Conoceremos el comienzo a la serie de eventos que dieron pie a tan peliaguda situación, ¿saben cuándo? ¡En Febrero 20 de este maravilloso año!**

 **Y, chicos, no olviden que los reviews son parte importante de la alimentación de un fanfic. Si el fic no come no crece, así que apóyennos dejando sus respectivos reviews n_n**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola mi gente!**

 **Ok, normalmente soy un poco más eufórico con respecto a esto pero sé que todos deben estar enojados por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero la verdad yo también estoy un poco enojado conmigo mismo; la verdadera razón la pondré en las notas finales, de momento regresemos a nuestro pequeño resumen:**

 **Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. La ultima vez fue solo el Prefacion majajajajaaj**

 _Capitulo 1:_

" _Luna Oscura-¿El Tiempo de Duelo y Reposo?"_

¿Cuando la vida se había tornado de un tono tan gris?

Ah, claro, esa noche. Cuando, como en muchas ocasiones antes, siguió a Stiles en una de sus locuras. Aquella vez era encontrar la otra mitad de un cuerpo mutilado a mitad del bosque. Y claro que lo había encontrado, junto a una mordida en su costado izquierdo que había terminado por poner su mundo de cabeza. Y lo peor, el de sus amigos. Al principio, con el asunto de Peter solo Stiles y Allison se habían visto envueltos; nunca conto con que Jackson también, por lo que luego tuvieron que lidiar con un lagarto controlado por dos psicópatas. Después, bueno, que podía decir... Una manada de alfas, Boyd y Érica muertos, ellos auto sacrificándose para encontrar a sus padres.

Increíblemente, fue allí cuando todo realmente comenzó a ir cuesta abajo...

El nogitsune realmente había sido lo peor a lo que se habían enfrentado jamás. Pero, aun cuando todos pensaban aquello, nadie se atrevía a decirlo.

-Lo ciento Scott.

-No fue tu culpa-Era de mañana cuando todos asistieron al funeral de Alisson Argent. Una mañana brillante, fresca y prometedora. Era como si el clima se burlara de ellos en sus caras. Ellos estaban sentados en la segunda fila, junto a sus padres y Derek; al frente estaban Christ quien, con su expresión controlada, abrazaba por los hombros a un desconsolado Isaac a su lado cuya espalda se convulsionaba de vez en cuando ante sus sollozos; a su lado estaba sentada Lydia, con un elegante vestido negro y un pañuelo que pasaba por su rostro cada diez segundos.

Al otro lado de Stiles, Melissa le tomo la mano y la apretó suavemente en un gesto de apoyo. Derek y el sheriff mantenían sus miradas fijas en el féretro de madera negra, aunque el hombre lobo sabia que, oculto tras los arboles, también Peter había asistido al entierro. Aunque no concebía que podría incentivar aquello.

-Cuando conocí a Alisson, me acerque a ella solo porque llevaba una fabulosa chaqueta de diseñador francés-Lydia había pasado a dar unas palabras-Se que suena frívolo, pero a veces esa misma frivolidad nos lleva a conocer a personas increíbles. Amables. Listas. Y obstinadas.

-Fue mi primer amor-Al igual que Scott-Era fantástica. Y, aunque ella nunca pensó así, la persona más fuerte que he conocido nunca.

En cuanto terminaron la ceremonia todos fueron a la casa de los McCall, la cual Melissa había ofrecido dado que el apartamento de los Argent era muy pequeño. Adentro se respiraba ya un aire más tranquilo, Christopher recibía las condolencias de todos con una expresión seria. Mitad para honrar a su hija y mitad para ocultar su dolor. También asistieron los Yukimura, siendo la madre de Kira quien se sentía igual de responsable.

-¿Donde está Stiles?-Los más jóvenes estaban afuera, sentados en los escalones que llevaban al patio trasero de la casa. Podía sentirse la tensión en el aire.

-Arriba, en la habitación de Scott-Respondió Lydia. De todos era quien mejor enmascaraba su duelo tras aquel tono superficial que solía emplear-Él y Isaac intentan convencerle que no tiene la culpa.

-Honestamente...-Comento Ethan-Me sorprende de Isaac. De ser yo, creo que estaría más que furioso.

-Es por Argent-Fue Derek quien respondió, sentado a un lado de Kira con sus codos en las rodillas-Le ha ayudado mucho a sobrellevar todo.

-¿Y tú?-Inquirió la banshee al gemelo, ahora solo.

-Prefiero no ver a Stiles, por ahora-Respondió agachando la mirada-Se que estaba siendo manipulado, y no le culpo. Pero siento que, una parte de mi, podría querer cobrar venganza por Aiden.

Un silencio se instalo sobre ellos, especialmente para los hombres lobo quienes podían escuchar lo que ocurría en el piso de arriba.

-¿Entonces, es definitivo?-Scott se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama donde Stiles estaba, con su espalda apoyada en la pared y abrazando sus piernas.

-Si-Isaac se rasco la nuca, un gesto recurrente en él cuando estaba incomodo-Christ piensa que podría ser bueno, para ambos. Nos vamos mañana por la mañana.

-Entiendo-En otras circunstancias se habría sorprendido, bastante, de escuchar como Isaac llamaba por su nombre de pila al señor Argent. Pero, sabía que en cierta forma, este se había convertido en un ancla para el pobre muchacho-Te vamos a echar de menos.

-Escribiré-Prometió Lahey; entonces miro a Stiles, quien aun le rehuía la mirada-Y Stiles, no fue tu culpa. Todos lo sabemos, ¿por qué tu no?

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, la estancia se quedo en un silencio tan profundo que Scott sentía los latidos de Stiles cual si fueran los bajos de algún equipo de sonido. Sabía que Stiles no escucharía lo que tuviera que decirle. Por lo que solo se sentó a su lado, le abrazo por los hombros y a continuación Stilinski se apoyo en su pecho donde lloro. Lloro silenciosa pero amargamente. Así pasaron el resto del día, cuando todos se hubieron ido y Scott escucho al sheriff subir las escaleras, se preparo para cargar a Stiles hasta el auto:

-No-Pero el jefe de policía solo había subido para llevarle su almohada-Necesita descansar. Te necesita a ti.

-Stiles...-Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, Scott coloco la almohada del chico sobre su regazo y le acomodo a la vez que le cubría con una manta-Descansa hermano-Y el estaría allí, frotando su cabello y cuidando que nada mas turbara el sueño que tanto se merecía su mejor amigo. Su hermano.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Poco podía sentirse como todos comenzaban superar la ausencia de Alisson, aunque nadie se atrevía a tocar el tema. Estuviera o no presente Stiles. Christ e Isaac habían dejado la ciudad; al igual que Ethan, quien sencillamente había desaparecido, siendo Danny la única persona de la que se había despedido. Lydia había regresado a su actitud habitual, pasando además bastante tiempo con Kira. Todos ayudaban a Malia a ponerse al día con la escuela y la civilización en general, además siempre pasaba las tardes con Scott y Kira, siendo que el primero le enseñaba como controlar sus poderes. Incluso Stiles lucia mas recompuesto.

- _Eso quiero pensar_ -La verdad era que al joven no se le sentía igual. Estaba callado, no hacia bromas ni tamborileaba su mesa con la goma del lápiz, como solía hacer a causa de su déficit de atención. Incluso el entrenador le veía con ojos extraños cuando llego a la clase de gimnasia con un comprobante medico excusándolo de cualquier actividad física. Scott estaba haciendo el estiramiento con todos en el campo antes de comenzar a correr, o al menos su cuerpo. Desde donde estaba podía ver a Stiles sentado leyendo un libro.

-Creo que lo mejor sería llevarlo a un doctor de verdad, Scott-Su preocupación llegaba ya al nivel de preguntarle aquella tarde a Deaton si no conocía alguna fórmula o tratamiento que ayudara al hijo del sheriff a recomponerse.

-Pero un doctor no sabría cómo tratar a alguien que ha sido poseído-Rebatió el muchacho. El druida dejo un momento lo que estaba haciendo y miro a su empleado con una tenue sonrisa. Definitivamente era un alfa verdadero.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Sigue muy pálido-

-No Scott-Atajo-No me digas lo que ves, dime lo que sientes y escuchas cuando estas con él...

-Esta, débil-Respondió dudoso antes de pensarlo un poco más-Pero, su corazón suena bien, y come lo normal. Aunque a veces se siente un poco frio.

-Entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer-Dictamino el veterinario. Entonces agrego, antes de un arranque de Scott-Los efectos de la posesión del nogitsune ya deben haber pasado. Lo que mantiene a Stiles en ese estado es él mismo. Se culpa de la muerte de Alisson y de Aiden. Subconscientemente no quiere mejorar.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-Deaton se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro junto con esa sonrisa que tanta tranquilidad y paz solía transmitir:

-Tiempo Scott. Solo necesita tiempo.

Era una respuesta tan corta. Tan insatisfactoria con respecto a lo que alfa había esperado. Pero sabía que era verdad. De momento lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir con su trabajo en la veterinaria y apoyar a su mejor amigo. Estaba pensando en ello mientras salía a recoger la entrega de alimento para perros cuando una camioneta se estaciono cerca, de la ventanilla se asomo un hombre color, con la cabeza afeitada y una expresión divertida que le pidió a Scott que se acercara:

-Puede dejarlo aquí, ya regreso-Le dijo al repartidor luego de firmar la forma. Se acerco a la camioneta, notando además como había dos personas adentro.

-Disculpa hijo...-Dijo el conductor-¿Podrías decirme como llegar a esta dirección?-Inquirió extendiéndole un trozo de papel. Mientras Scott leía pudo escuchar como quien iba sentado de copiloto gruñía:

-¿Por qué no nos vinimos anoche con mamá?

-Ya te dije, tenía que arreglar unas cosas en el trabajo-A juzgar por la voz Scott estaba seguro que quien estaba quejándose debía ser el hijo del hombre-¿Puedes ayudarnos? A alguien le urge ir al baño-

-¡Papá!-Esta vez Scott pudo ver al joven fugazmente, era pequeño, con la piel clara y el cabello castaño claro. Y a juzgar por los latidos de su corazón estaba realmente apenado:

-Sí, claro...-Vale, se sentía un poco culpable por tener que contener una risa pero el guiño del conductor le hizo sentir más tranquilo-Están un poco lejos la verdad. Deben seguir por la carretera principal y luego...

Luego de indicarles como llegar Scott se despidió, sin logar ver bien al chico quien, sospechaba, se ocultaba de él. Tal vez por vergüenza o simple orgullo. Como fuera, seguramente sería nuevo en el instituto. Regreso a por él costal de comida, se lo colgó al hombro y regreso al trabajo. Pero mientras él estaba en la clínica veterinaria, en la casa del sheriff Derek Hale se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor observando como Stiles se encontraba rebuscando entre los cajones y las repisas.

-Se que los vasos estaban por aquí...-Decía. Entonces Derek se levanto y fue directa a una alacena donde, efectivamente, estaban los vasos. Tomo dos en los cuales sirvió el jugo de naranja-Debes pensar que soy un inútil

-No más que de costumbre-El comentario al menos logro sacarle una tenue sonrisa el muchacho-Luces terrible.

-Papá me está haciendo tomar un montón de suplementos vitamínicos.

-¿Y sirven?

-No lo sé, los regreso apenas llegan-Su respuesta provoco aquel gesto con las cejas, tan característico en el Hale, el mismo que si preguntara ¿Por qué?-Necesitamos el dinero. Intenta pagar una resonancia y una visita a la casa Eichen, Derek. Debería conseguirme un trabajo...-Murmuro para sí.

-¿En serio?-Claro, había olvidado que estaba con un hombre lobo-¿Y quién te contrataría con ese aspecto?

-Gracias por el apoyo, en serio-Increíblemente. Por un fugaz momento. Derek pudo ver en los ojos de Stiles aquel brillo juguetón y sarcástico que siempre le había sacado de quicio-¿Que se supone que haga entonces?

-Que descanses-Espeto el ex alfa con calma-¿Sabes que es la "Luna Oscura"?-El de ojos cafés negó con la cabeza-Mi madre decía que, una vez al mes, la luna nos daba la oportunidad de descansar. Que, durante esa noche, podíamos ser nosotros mismos.

-Suena bien, pero no soy un hombre lobo.

-Eres parte de la manada-Atajo Hale. Durante unos minutos, ambos se quedaron en silencio, un record considerando la verborrea usual de Stilinski. Entonces pregunto:

-¿Como lo hiciste?-Inquirió, y aunque no agrego mas. Derek sabía a lo que se refería:

-Ellos eran mi manada, debía protegerlos. En cierta forma fue mi culpa no protegerlos. Por eso me aparte un tiempo. Necesitaba poner las cosas en perspectiva...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Hablar con Derek había resultado de más ayuda para Stiles que todas las palabras de apoyo de sus amigos; no que los despreciara. Pero sencillamente sabía que todo era su culpa. Si no hubiera dejado entrar al nogitsune aquella noche en Eichen House, se habrían evitado muchas cosas. Ahora, sentado frente a su computadora con solo una página web abierta, por primera vez en días, podía pensar en la que podría ser su mejor salida. Aunque era una locura, y sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionarían todos:

-¡¿Es que estás loco?!

-¡¿De verdad esperas que de mi consentimiento para esto?!

Vale, que las reacciones de Scott y de su padre fueran tan predecibles que daba un poco de vergüenza. Por suerte también le había pedido a Melissa que fuera también para calmarlos. El plan era sencillo, invitar a los McCall a cenar y cuando estuvieran reunidos les soltaría su plan.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que Stiles se explique mejor?-Intercedió Melissa, de todas formas mirándolo con esa clara expresión maternal "Quiero una buena explicación, ahora".

-Fui elegido para un programa de estudio en el extranjero-Repitió con una media sonrisa. Gesto que, antes, habría sido bien recibido-Me voy la próxima semana.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Inquirió Scott con esa expresión suya de cuando no comprendía los planes del otro.

-Me inscribí en línea-Explico-Y fui a presentar la prueba a california el viernes.

-Dijiste que ibas a terapia.

-Papá ningún psiquiatra o terapeuta podrá ayudarme-Sentencio el chico-Fui poseído por un espíritu maligno, intente acecinar a mis amigos, mate a Alisson y a Aiden y-

-No te fue tú culpa Stiles-

-¡Pero siento que así fue!-Exploto finalmente-Escuchen, se que solo quieren ayudar pero lo que menos quiero ahora es escuchar que no fue mi culpa. Yo estaba consciente, yo vi todo, lo escuche, lo sentí. Solo quiero, alejarme de todo esto. Irme a un lugar a pensar.

-Pero...-Scott no podía negarse. Podía ver en Stiles aquella decisión. Un atisbo de una seguridad que no había visto en semanas-¿Noruega?

-Eso... Eso... ¡Ni siquiera se en donde esta eso!-Y el sheriff tampoco encontraba las palabras para responder.

-¡Exacto! Esta lejos, muy lejos, a un océano de distancia. Si pudiera tomar un platillo volador e irme a Plutón lo haría.

A juzgar por sus expresiones, ni su padre ni su mejor amigo estaban muy seguros. Solo Melissa, que extendió su mano hacia la de Stiles, fue quien le mostro una genuina mirada de:

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sera solo por un semestre-Respondió Stiles con una suave sonrisa apretando su mano.

Sin más discusión la cena continuo en un pesado silencio. El sheriff tuvo que salir para atender una llamada urgente en la estación, Scott y Melissa se fueron a su casa luego de ayudar a lavar y colgar los platos. Aquella noche Stiles no tuvo que contenerse para llorar. Sus gemidos de dolor podían escucharse por el pasillo, sus lágrimas, sus jadeos, incluso sus latidos. Todo era perfectamente audible para el hombre que se encontraba sentado afuera, sobre su ventana viendo a la invisible luna nueva con sus fríos ojos celestes.

-Es una buena decisión...-Derek Hale jamás pensó que podría llegar a preocuparse de aquella forma por Stiles Stilinski. Pero no podía negar que, en cierta forma, sentía un poco de empatía por él.

La despedida de Stiles fue más ruidosa de lo que el castaño había querido. Pero no hubo poder humano que hiciera desistir a Lydia de llevarlo en su auto junto a los demás. Kira le deseo mucha suerte besándole la mejilla; Malia le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y amenazándole con volver pronto; Lydia solo le ordeno que aprendiera rápido el idioma; y Deaton, quien no estaba, le había dejado un pequeño regalo con Scott:

-Dicen que te ayudaran a dormir sin soñar-Dijo el alfa. Stiles le agradeció y se abrazaron, como los hermanos que eran-¿Que tienes?

-Nada, solo. Pensaba que Derek también vendría a despedirse-Respondió honestamente el castaño-Ni siquiera sé porque esperaba eso. Es un lobo amargado...

 _Continuara..._

 **Ey chicos, la razón por la cual tarde tanto en actualizar no fue la tesis (claro, eso colaboro mucho) pero la verdadera causa es que sencillamente no estoy recibiendo los Reviews que esperaba. Y no lo digo solo como la típica broma del autor que quiere comentarios, lo digo porque, chicos en serio. Me estoy esforzando mucho con mi meta de alcanzar los 1000 reviews. Si no los recibo no tiene sentido que siga escribiendo.**

 **En fin, espero que me ayuden a seguir y nos veremos en el siguiente cap…**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola chicos! En caso de que no les llegara la notificación decidí cambiar las fechas de actualización a los 1° de cada mes ehehehe Aunque no sé si esto solo hará la espera más rápida o lenta?**

 **Bien, respecto a mi pequeño ataque dramático en los capis anteriores hehehe Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio son un gran apoyo, espero que podamos seguir así y a propósito, también aprecio mucho los Reviews de aquellos que no tienen cuenta en , si me llegan y los aprecio muchísimo.**

 **Ahora, regresando a nuestro meollo:**

 **En el capitulo anterior Christ y Isaac se fueron con rumbo desconocido, Ethan desapareció, Lydia se tomo unas vacaciones con su madre y Stiles se tomo un año para estudiar en el extranjero. Aquí es donde nuestra historia comienza a formar bases, y aquí tendremos unas buenas apariciones, pero recuerden chicos, este es solo un Tentativo. Dependiendo de la receptividad que tenga este fic continua o no…**

 _Capitulo 2:_

" _5 Meses Después-¿La vida cotidiana en Beacon Hills?_

Increíblemente, y contra todo pronóstico, el pueblo había logrado mantenerse en una paz más o menos estable. Scott y Kira seguían ayudando a Malia para ponerse al día con la escuela; los Yukimura seguían intentando encontrar un comprador para su casa, siendo que su hija rebelde se empeñaba en rebanar los carteles de "Se Vende" y de poner horribles rumores de la casa en internet, con la ayuda de Scott; Lydia y su familia se habían tomado unas vacaciones un par de meses atrás; en cuanto a Derek, bueno, ocasionalmente se encontraban con él en la gasolinera.

No había hombres lobos salvajes, no había kanimas, no había ningún ser sobrenatural amenazando con acabar con las vidas de todos. De momento, el evento más apocalíptico que se les venía encima era enfrentar a sus exámenes finales.

-¡Arrgh! Es imposible que pueda pasar esos malditos exámenes-

-Las garras-

-Maldita sea...-En ese momento los tres se encontraban reunidos en la sala de los Yukimura, aprovechando que los padres de Kira habían salido a la ciudad por el fin de semana. Tanto el lobo como la coyote debían repasar sus notas de matemáticas, aunque al segundo le urgía más. Por su parte la kitsune estaba allí para ayudarles, ella llevaba todas sus materias con un orgulloso 7 de calificación, así que no tenía que preocuparse tanto.

-¿Que tal un descanso?-Sugirió muy amablemente Kira, entrando a la sala cargando una bandeja con jugo y algo que olía como galletas saladas.

-Si-

-No-Como siempre, Malia intentaba huir del estudio y era Scott quien la retenía frente a los libros-Tienes que aprender a Pitágoras o tendrás que repetir el año.

-Pues repetiré el año, así al menos tendré más tiempo de ponerme al día.

-Significa que tendrás que estudiar sola, porque nosotros estaremos ocupados estudiando algo más avanzado-Rebatió el alfa con una cínica sonrisa-Además, estarías rodeada por puros chicos menores.

-Está bien ya entendí. Tengo que estudiar...

Por otra parte Scott había logrado ahorrar lo suficiente en su trabajo como para vender su motocicleta y poder dar la cuota inicial para una nueva, de hecho exactamente del mismo modelo que tenían los gemelos. Cuando el encargado del concesionario lo felicito por su compra y le entrego sus llaves no pudo dejar de preguntarse:

-¿ _Donde estas Ethan_?-No habían sabido nada del chico en meses. Incluso Derek había intentado buscarlo, pero nada. Fuera como fuera, el chico sabio mantenerse oculto. Scott estaba preocupado por él. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan reacio a aceptarlo a él y a Aiden en su manada, tal vez Ethan no habría perdido a su hermano. Solo esperaba que el licántropo se encontrara bien-

-¡Ey!-Iba tan concentrado en su pequeño discernir interno que, de no ser por sus reflejos lobunos, tal vez habría golpeado con su motocicleta nueva a un pequeño peatón-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Lo ciento-Se disculpo subiéndose la visera del caso-Venia, pensando.

-Ya, como sea-Por alguna razón ese joven se le hacía conocido aunque no lograba identificarlo del todo.

-¿Te conozco?- Inquirió. Aunque, antes que una respuesta, lo primero que escucho fue un pequeño brinco en el pulso del chico.

-N-no-El joven, que era algo escaso de estatura y que llevaba una bolsa, posiblemente con víveres, apresuro el paso dejando a Scott un poco confundido. Aunque prefirió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, de momento lo que más quería era enseñarle su nueva moto a Kira. Y, quien sabe, tal vez ir a comer algo juntos. Pero mientras el licántropo conducía pensando en lo bien que iba su nueva relación amorosa, no noto como era seguido todo el camino hasta cruzar en la esquina por un par de ojos claros que no paraban de recriminarse a sí mismo:

-Idiota-Había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ese muchacho de la veterinaria y se había comportado como... Bueno, como un idiota. Y todo por culpa de su padrastro. Lo adoraba, pero a veces en serio detestaba su sentido del humor. Si tan solo fuera la primera vez que lo avergonzaba.

Los días pasaron y, entre crisis y frustración, milagrosamente todos lograron sobrevivir a sus finales. Coyote incluido. Así que la noche de su último día de clases antes de sus vacaciones de primavera decidieron salir para festejar a lo grande. Que a un grupo de adolescentes con padres en diversos esquemas de rectitud se traducía como una noche comiendo pizza en el centro del pueblo:

-Hmmm-Cosa que en realidad era perfecta-Juro que esto era lo que más extrañaba en el bosque.

-Mejor que cazar un conejo cada noche-Comento Kira con una sonrisa a la cual Malia habría correspondido, de no ser porque estaba muy ocupada con su cuarta porción de pizza. Los tres estaban sentados a la mesa junto a la ventana desde donde podían ver la lluvia que los había sorprendido saliendo de casa y obligándolos a ir todos en el auto de la Kitsune. Malia y Kira bebían refrescos mientras que Scott, en un ataque de fanfarronería, había ordenado una cerveza. Estaba esperando a la llegada de su segunda pizza cuando Malia se aventuro a preguntar:

-¿Y alguien sabe cuándo piensa regresar Lydia?-Inquirió-Necesitare sus notas para pasar el próximo curso.

-La escuela de verano no es tan difícil-Dijo Scott. Recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de "No me importa" por parte de la coyote-No tengo idea. ¿Kira?

-Dijo que no estaba segura-Respondió la chica-Posiblemente en un par de semanas regrese.

-¿Y qué hay de Stiles- ¡Auh!-Apenas Malia pronuncio el nombre del humano recibió un fuerte puntapié por debajo de la mesa de parte de la kitsune. Aunque el daño ya estaba hecho. Kira se giro a su novio y vio como su expresión se había tornado melancólica y agria, además de su olor-Apestas a ansiedad.

-¡Malia!-Espeto Kira. A veces no comprendía cómo es que una chica podía ser tan insensible.

-¿Qué? Oh vamos Scott, el chico dijo que quería estar solo. ¿Esperabas que te escribiera una nota de amor todos los días?-Y claro, también estaba el sarcasmo.

-Es que estoy preocupado-Se excuso el alfa con esa cara de cachorro que solía poner cuando se disculpaba-Tampoco se ha comunicado con su padre.

-Pero no veo al sheriff organizando una incursión a Noruega para encontrar a Stiles.

-De hecho-

-Sí, ya sé que lo intentó. Pero ese no es el punto-Atajo Malia apuntando con tres dedos a Kira para luego apuntar a Scott-Deja de comportarte como el segundo padre de Stiles, quien ya esta grandecito, y mejor intenta reconciliarte con el tuyo. Que por cierto, ¿cómo cuánto mide?

-Malia, Scott está trabajando en su relación con su padre, ¿verdad?-Inquirió la kitsune girándose hacia su novio, quien al no cambiar su expresión de cachorrito se delato solito-¡Scott!

-Que, no he dicho que no.

-Tampoco dijiste que si...-Acoto Malia con una sonrisa sarcástica y una nueva porción de pizza en la mano. Pero ya se las cobraría después, de momento el alfa tenía que lidiar con su muy ceñuda novia que parecía estar a punto de lanzar chispas. Y no figurativamente.

-Scott, dime que no nos usaste como excusa para saltarte otra cena con tu padre-Sugirió, y al mismo tiempo acuso, la kitsune. Por suerte Kira ya conocía la técnica apropiada para hacerle reclamos a su novio: "No le mires a los ojos". Y es que si llegabas a mirar a esos adorables ojos cafés junto con esa mirada de cachorro apaleado, eras capaz de llegar a perdonarle lo que fuera; desde romper el jarrón caro de la familia hasta perder la dirección de la fuente de la juventud. Siempre que evitara mirarle a los ojos Kira era capaz de reclamarle a su novio por ser tan irresponsable mientras Malia, silenciosa y rápidamente, se acababa toda la pizza con una sonrisa en la cara.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Lástima que no todos pudieran pasar un buen momento. Tras llevar a Cora a Sudamérica, cosa de la que ni siquiera Peter tenía idea de porqué, con todo el asunto de Deucalion concluido, y sin una druida oscura psicópata intentando seducirle, Derek había planeado intentar pasar una temporada tranquila en el pueblo. Podía entretenerse con su Camaro, o leer algo nuevo; que incluso había considerado la posibilidad de ver a Scott si llegaba a aburrirse. Admitía que no sería lo mismo sin la presencia de Stiles, aunque no lograba decidirse en si eso era bueno o no. El chico era listo, astuto, bastante capaz y, aunque gran parte del tiempo no era más que un constante fastidio con su infinita verborrea y tendencia a divagar, también tenía sus momentos de valor. Aunque sin duda necesitaba algo mejor que un simple bate de beisbol para enfrentar criaturas sobrenaturales.

-Hm-De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba; el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento sentado en la terraza de su loft, La Tierra Perdida de Arthut C. Doyle, era una recomendación que le había dado el mismo Stilinski. Antes del incidente con el nogitsune.

Flash Back:

-¡Es frustrante!

-Stiles solo vine aquí porque tú padre dijo que necesitaba un favor; y no me vendría mal estar en buenos términos con el sheriff-Espeto el ex alfa.

-Especialmente después de todas las veces que te culpamos a ti-Stiles en serio necesitaba aprender a cerrar la boca. O al menos eso le daba a entender el gruñido de Derek-Oh vamos, ya está al corriente de todo el asunto sobrenatural. Sabe que no fuiste responsable de nada.

En respuesta Derek solo gruño, bufo y relajo el ceño. Cosa que Stiles interpreto como "Regresare luego".

-Oye mi padre no tardara en llegar-Se apresuro a responder-Tal vez solo esta atorado en el trafico o yo que sé.

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca por el resto del tiempo que este aquí?-Por supuesto que no. Derek lo sabía. En cuyo caso, prefería optar por su medida anti Stiles numero 1: ignorarlo. Así que tuvo que pasar los siguientes veinte minutos con la molesta vos de Stilinski como música de fondo, quejándose acerca de lo molesto que era ver todo ese montón de símbolos, números y letras al azar cada vez que intentaba leer algo.

-¡Que ni siquiera puedo leer una caja de cereal!-Se quejo.

-¡Stiles!-El castaño se sobresalto-¿Que se supone que estas intentando leer?-Por suerte Derek solo buscaba seguirle la conversación.

-La Tierra Perdida-Respondió el muchacho-Y solo sé que así se llama porque lleva semanas en mi repisa.

-¿Quien es el autor?-A la interrogante del beta le siguió una expresión de fingida sorpresa por parte del humano:

-Oh perdona, es que esperaba el usual "Cierra la boca o te arrancare la garganta con mis dientes"-Explico ante el mudo gesto de cejas del Hale preguntándole que ocurría-¿En serio estamos conversando?

Fin del Flash Back

Después de eso escucho como la patrulla del sheriff se estacionaba afuera. Hablaron de lo que tenían que hablar adentro, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir a su camaro Stiles le alcanzo con un pequeño libro en las manos y un " _Ten, tal vez puedas decirme de que trata luego_ " en los labios. No podía creerlo, pero aun sin verse en el espejo sabía que estaba sonriendo levemente. ¿Desde cuándo sonreía al pensar en Stiles Stilinski?

Fácilmente habría preferido ignorar aquella pregunta regresando su atención a las páginas, de no ser por el estruendo de la alarma del loft anunciando a un invitado no deseado.

-Der... Derek... ¡Derek despierta!-Aun estando aturdido, con los sentidos embotados y semiinconsciente, la vos de su tío Peter era inconfundible.

-¿Qué demonios?-Comenzaba a creer que aquello era parte del código de los cazadores. En serio, debía ser como la millonésima vez que al recuperar el conocimiento estaba encadenado a una reja con electrodos conectados a una batería sobre una mesa a solo un par de metros de donde estaban ellos-Peter...-Gruño.

-Ey, a mi me capturaron después que a ti-Se adelanto el adulto con su típico tono de "Esto no es mi culpa"-Al puedes- ¡Agghhh!

La sombra de una mano se coloco sobre el interruptor de la batería, provocando que una descarga, breve pero dolorosa, interrumpiera su conversación. Ambos hombres lobo, jadeantes y adoloridos, dirigieron sus brillantes ojos al hombre que acababa de llegar. Era un sujeto grande, con chaqueta y sombrero, con un fuerte aroma a tequila y desierto sobre él; cuando hablo lo hizo con un marcado acento mejicano:

-Es el equipo, está muy viejo, los ajustes ya no son tan precisos así que es difícil saber hasta dónde girar el dial-Dijo-He visto como algunos se rompen los dientes, solo tiemblan y tiemblan. A veces ni siquiera sabemos que ya están muertos.

-Fascinante-Comento Peter-Porque no subes aquí, con gusto te ayudaremos a ajustar el voltaje.

-No, tengo una mejor idea-Rebatió el mejicano llevándose una palillo a los dientes-Van a hablarnos de la loba, ¿en dónde está la loba?-En ese momento el cerebro de Derek solo pudo pensar "¡Cora!".

-No sé de que están hablando.

-Tal vez solo necesitan un método de persuasión diferente...-

-Aunque me encantaría ser voluntario para ayudarles-Al menos tenía la certeza que Peter lo apoyaría, a su manera claro-No tenemos idea de lo que están hablando. Y, en serio, ¿cortar personas a la mitad con una espada no les parece algo "medieval"?

-¿Espada?-Pregunto retorico su interrogador para a continuación sonreír amable y falsamente-No somos salvajes...

Lo siguiente que se escucho por toda la estancia, que de paso se asemejaba mucho a un sótano, fue el ruido rasgado de una cierra eléctrica ser encendida. Derek miro su tío con toda la expresión de " _Tenias que abrir la boca_ " graba en sus ojos. Lo último que pudo recordar fue el sonido de granadas y muchos disparos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Nada?

Habían pasado ya cerca de tres semanas desde que nadie tenía señal alguna de Derek. Habían buscado en su loft, en la casa abandonada de los Hale, el sheriff había emitido una orden de búsqueda, solo faltaba ponerle precio a su cabeza. Pero sencillamente era como si el antiguo alfa hubiera desaparecido en la nada. En ese momento Scott y Malia se encontraban recorriendo el bosque, buscando alguna pista del antiguo alfa. Y con los mismos resultados. Scott estaba a punto de sugerir buscar una última vez antes que anocheciera, pero un mensaje de Kira diciéndole que debía ir a la veterinaria de Deaton les hizo cambiar de planes. El camino en su motocicleta nueva fue rápido, demasiado, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en su record como conductor intachable y Malia parecía disfrutarlo.

-¿Tú?-Sabia que esperar que Derek estuviera allí seria pedirle demasiado a su suerte, pero ver a Peter era una verdadera patada en el culo.

-Si Scott, yo-Y el hombre no cambiaba su actitud de superioridad, como si fuera un rey que había bajado de su trono para estar con sus sirvientes-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y Stiles? Pensé que eran inseparables.

-Al grano-Siseo Malia. Ella, principalmente, era la razón por la cual el alfa estaba tan tenso. Desde que habían descubierto el parentesco sanguíneo entre padre e hija no le habían dicho nada a la coyote, principalmente para protegerla-¿Sabes donde esta Derek o no?

-No-Peter solo se mantuvo en su postura de "Yo lo sé todo, suplíquenme", lo que le daba a entender a Scott que no pensaba decir nada del asunto. Por el momento al menos-Pero traje a alguien que si lo sabe...

-Hola chicos.

Peter podía ser muchas cosas. Un psicópata egoísta y manipulador que solo velaba por conseguir siempre lo que él quería y con un serio problema de ego, con tendencia a adorar el sonido de su propia vos. Pero nadie podía negar lo inteligente y astuto que era, aunque gran parte del tiempo lo ocultara tras una actitud falsamente inocente e infantil. Y es que a ninguno se le había ocurrido llamar a Lydia.

-Una banshee chicos-Comento Peter como si fuera obvio-En serio, ¿es que Stiles es el único que piensa?

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Y bieeennnnn? ¿Si gusto el capi…? ¿O lo dejamos hasta aquí y ya?**

 **Bueno chicos me encantaría leer sus Reviews pero les tengo una mala noticia:**

 **Mi monitor se daño. Llevo ya una semana sin poder escribir en mi compu, estos son capis que ya había terminado, es una lástima pero no tengo cap de "Tempo de Rapsodia" si están siguiendo ese fic les pido un poco de paciencia. Chicos prometo hacer todo lo posible por arreglar mi monitor, en serio… Pero de momento pueden poner mis fics como "Pausados" hehehe creo que podre arreglarlo este Abril, de todas formas no desesperen si me retraso con el siguiente cap n_n**

 **¡Mientras, espero leer sus Reviews con ansias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola regrese! Vale que haber durado tanto tiempo sin escribir de me tiene volando hahaha**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, sin es que aún queda alguien que siga o lea esta historia, ¡llegamos al capítulo tres! Si ya se el fic va muy lento en cuanto a los demás, pero recuerden que este es solo una tentativa si quieren que lo continúe solo déjenme sus reviews y con gusto verán una actualización mas seguida hehehe**

 **Sin espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy...**

 _Capitulo 3:_

" _Excursión Eclesiástica-¿Eres tú?"_

Nuevo México.

Tras todo lo que pudieron avanzar en la búsqueda de Derek, entre los contactos del Sheriff, el cerebro de Lydia y los métodos de Peter, todos terminaron haciendo un improvisado viaje por medio país hasta Nuevo México, a un pueblito cualquiera a mitad del desierto. Y ni siquiera era porque fuera el paradero exacto del Hale. Sino porque allí los condujo la mejor pista que tenían acerca de un hombre lobo perdido: Las Calaveras.

Aunque lograron ser salvados por Braden, según Peter, tras haber sido secuestrado y torturado por aquella banda de cazadores fanáticos era lógico colocarles como los principales sospechosos. Por esa misma razón era por lo que en ese momento Lydia y Kira se encontraban sentadas en una estancia amplia, oscura, con el ruido amortiguado proveniente del piso inferior donde se encontraba la discoteca con decenas de personas bailando:

-A Severo, nunca le ha gustado este tipo de música-Sentada frente a ellas, tras la elaborada mesa, una mujer mayor se dedicaba a descocer una prenda con un garfio-Pero a mí siempre me ha gusta la música de los jóvenes. Tiene cierta, energía salvaje.

-Queremos saber donde esta Derek-Lydia, fría y directa no tenía ninguna intención de permanecer demasiado tiempo allí. Por su lado Kira solo se cruzo de piernas, manteniendo su expresión fría y calmada, cosa que enmarcaba aun más sus rasgos asiáticos.

-Ya veo…-La mujer no parecía sorprendida, solo siguió con destazar la prende.

-Escuchamos que tienden a mantener a sus presas vivas como trofeos-Esta vez fue la Kitsune quien hablo, sin esforzarse en ocultar el desagrado en su voz-Y que a veces los ponen en venta.

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que pueden comprar a un lobo tan valioso, como lo es el último de los Hale?-Sin dudar por un instante Kira estiro su mano hacia el bolso de viaje que había junto a su silla y lo arrojo sobre la mesa:

-Cincuenta mil dólares americanos-Respondió la kitsune con un dejo de arrogancia-¿Tal vez?

Araya dejo la prenda a un lado de la mesa pero no soltó su garfio. De hecho pareció sujetarlo con más fuerza que antes mientras miraba por encima los billetes contenidos en aquel bolso. Entonces levanto la mirada hacia las chicas y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro:

-Y puedo saber, como es que dos simples adolescentes tienen cincuenta mil dólares-Inquirió con sorna-La mafia japonesa, ¿quizás?

-Eso no viene al caso-Respondió la Banshee-¿Nos entregaran a Derek?

-...-Araya aspiro profundamente por la nariz mientras seguía sonriendo-Chicas, esto no es como comprar uno de sus bonitos bolsos de diseñador. En una negociación, jamás se debe venir solo-Sus palabras fueron acentuadas con el sonido de las armas cargadas de los guaruras presentes. Pero la reacción no fue la esperada por las calaveras. Lidia solo se cruzo de piernas al contrario de como las tenía antes y pregunto, su una ceja alzada:

-¿Que les hace pensar que vinimos solas?

-¿Trajeron a un lobo, a mi casa?-Inquirió la mujer con sequedad. Por respuesta primero recibió una sonrisa ladina por parte de la kitsune.

-Trajimos a un alfa.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un verdadero caos. Justo cuando Severo estaba a punto de alertar a las demás Calaveras el muro que se encontraba a su espalda se vino abajo por el peso de otro hombre que cayó sobre él. Araya intento sacar un arma de su cajón pero Lidia se adelanto apuntándola con una pistola de tazer. Los dos guardias que había detrás de ella cayeron bajo los pies de la kitsune y sus botas de cuero con tacón corto. Scott seguía luchando con un par de cazadores pero un disparo al aire detuvo la conmoción:

-¡Quietos todos!-Se trataba de un hombre que tenia bien sujeta a Malia y le presionaba la cien con la punta de su revólver. La coyote podía sentir el cañón caliente del arma recién disparada quemarle la piel. Quería soltarse y arrancarle la cabeza a ese imbécil, pero ese maldito la había drogado con algo y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Odiaba ser débil-Ahora van a hacer exactamente-

-Tú vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo diga-Pero una vos femenina y el sonido de una escopeta siendo cargada en su cabeza le interrumpió. Todos se giraron y vieron a una mujer morena con una fea cicatriz en su rostro y cuellos poner fin a toda aquella situación-Chicos, nos vamos.

-Braeden-Araya gruño aquel nombre con severidad-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Solo te estoy evitando el desperdiciar balas, Araya-Respondió la mujer como si fuera solo un juego-Estos chicos solo están algo perdidos, me los llevare-Esta vez su vos sonó mas seca. Una orden dirigida directamente a los adolescentes, aunque las chicas primero miraron a Scott quien finalmente cedió en seguir a la caza recompensas. Mientras iban saliendo en ningún momento la morena dejo de apuntar su escopeta directamente hacia la líder de las calaveras. Quince minutos después-Tienen idea de lo estúpido que fue eso.

-¿Y tu donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-Braeden iba en el lugar del conductor. Apenas hubieron salido del bar de las Calaveras la mujer les hizo subir. Scott iba a su lado bastante conmocionado-Dijiste que nos ayudarías a buscar a Derek.

-¿Y crees que las calaveras les habrían dicho algo?-Sugirió con sorna-Por favor, les falta mucho por aprender...

-Muy bien señora experta-Hablo Lidia desde el asiento trasero junto a Kira-Ilústrenos.

-¿El nombre "Kate Argent" les dice algo?

Por supuesto que así era. Al menos para Scott y Lidia. Siendo la segunda quien puso al tanto a Kira y a Malia acerca de la tía sociópata de Alisson, como había asesinado a los Hale e intentado matar a Scott también. Y además como todos la habían creído muerta luego de que Peter le rebanara la garganta de lado a lado. Ahora resultaba que no solo estaba viva, sino que se había convertido en algo mucho más peligroso; lo bastante fuerte como para secuestrar a Derek Hale. La kitsune miro preocupada a su novio quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en el tablero de la camioneta.

-¿Y a donde vamos ahora?-Solo Malia seguía como si nada. Después de todo ella ni siquiera había conocido a Allison antes de salir de Eichen House.

-A la Iglesia-Respondió Braeden acelerando-No sé porque pero todas las pistas me llevan a ese lugar.

-¿A "que" lugar?-Inquirió Lidia sagas.

Se trataba de un pueblo abandonado que parecía haberse hundido en la tierra. Briden les explico cómo las placas tectónicas se habían movido para provocar aquel extraño panorama, y además de como la tierra siempre había considerado maldita, incluso antes del desastre, debido a que antiguamente había sido territorio de una antigua tribu india.

-¿Crees que Derek este aquí?-Pregunto Scott observando el panorama desde el borde del muro de roca.

-Estoy segura. Si Kate lo secuestro es porque quiere algo de él-Por su parte Braeden se ocupaba en revisar su arma y cargarla-Vamos.

-Kira, tú y Lidia quédense y cuiden la camioneta-Pero Scott no pensaba arriesgar innecesariamente a las demás.

-Hay una AK-47 en la parte trasera-Acoto Braeden mirando a la Banshee-Por si acaso.

-Yo voy-Pero Malia no pensaba quedarse a vigilar. Y antes de que Scott dijera algo se adelanto-Soy mucho mejor rastreadora que tú. Si quieres encontrar rápido a ese sujeto me necesitaras.

-Tiene razón-Coincidió la caza recompensas-Quedan pocas horas de día y quisiera encontrar a Derek antes que anochezca.

Con dos en contra el alfa no pudo oponerse. Ya se sentía demasiado presionado siendo al ser el único hombre en ese grupo. Realmente deseaba poder tener a Stiles a su lado, con su cháchara interminable y esos planes casi casi apenas infalibles. Como fuera, explorar las catacumbas era tan aterrador como parecía. El interior estaba tan oscuro que era difícil creer que aun brillaba el sol afuera. Y escuchar cada brisa de viento, cada rata escabullirse entre las rocas, no hacía más que ponerle los nervios de punta a Scott. De repente Braeden se detuvo y poniéndole aun mas alerta.

-¿Escucharon eso?-Pregunto.

-Escucho todo aquí abajo...-Scott no estaba seguro de que responder.

-Yo huelo algo-Desde atrás Malia se concentraba en olfatear más profundamente-No sé que sea pero se mueve rápido, y hay otro olor.

-Esperen...-Scott aspiro profundamente y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe-¡Es Derek! Es su olor estoy seguro.

-¿Por dónde?

Scott se dispuso a marcar el camino apresurado, no tenía ninguna gana de descubrir que mas estaba allí abajo con ellos. El camino poco a poco se abriéndose y volviéndose mas parejo hasta que terminaron recorriendo lo que antiguamente debió ser una red de túneles hasta que finalmente llegaron a una intersección que solo les dejaba a la izquierda o a la derecha, separada por una gran losa tallada.

-¿Por dónde?-Le apresuro Malia, esa cosa que les seguía se escuchaba cada vez más cerca-¡Scott!

-N-no lo sé, el rastro termina aquí-

-Aun lado-Pero Braeden se adelanto, y en lugar de cruzar hacia alguno de los corredores que seguían levanto su arma y golpeo la loza de piedra con la culata. Su solides era apenas apreciable al ver como se resquebrajaba-Scott ayúdame.

Entre los dos lograron apartar todo el muro revelando un espacio apenas del tamaño de un armario de limpieza. Adentro las paredes eran de tierra con raíces sobresaliendo y enredándose alrededor de algo más. O mejor dicho, de alguien. Lo que vieron provoco que tanto el alfa como la casa recompensas se miraran entre sí. Confundidos. Nerviosos. Estaban a punto de discutir acerca de que estaba ocurriendo pero el eco de un gruñido llegándoles a través de la roca les advirtió que tenían un problema más serio encima.

Al mismo tiempo, afuera:

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-Kira se espanto cuando un feo rugido se coló fuera de la gruta por donde sus amigos habían entrado antes. Asió el mango de su espada con firmeza pero Lidia la detuvo:

-Ni creas que vas a dejarme aquí sola-Dijo tomándole de la muñeca- Confía en Scott. Tenemos más de que preocuparnos aquí afuera...-A lo que la pelirroja se refería era a que, sin darse cuenta mientras iban a explorar un ruido cerca de una de las ruinas cercanas, algo había salido por el otro lado y pinchado los dos neumáticos traseros. Y aunque habían podido reemplazar uno, aun les hacía falta otra refacción. La kitsune no estaba muy convencida pero accedió a seguir esperando a que Scott y compañía regresaran. Por suerte la espera fue corta, diez minutos después Malia salió de la gruta seguida por Scott y Braeden, estos últimos cargando a alguien más entre los dos.

-¿Ese es...?-Inquirió Lidia al ver al joven semiinconsciente. Sin duda era más joven que ellos, debía tener unos quince años a lo mucho, de tez blanca y cabello oscuro, llevaba una franela verde y jeans. Y a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Pero con todo lo que sabía ahora, la probabilidad de aquello no resultaba tan inverosímil-¿Derek?

-Esa perra tiene más trucos de los que pensaba-Fue la respuesta de Braeden mientras revisaba su neumático pinchado. Estaba inservible pero no tuvieron más opción que conducir así hasta regresar al pueblo. En todo el camino Scott no aparto la mirada del incompresiblemente rejuvenecido Derek. Sus facciones eran mucho más suaves, y aun no había señal de barba, incluso lucia un poco más delgado. Aun con la seriedad de todo el asunto no podía dejar de pensar en lo divertido que sería ver la reacción de Stiles si viera al "lobo amargado" en ese momento. El viaje con una llanta menos fue lento e incomodo pero Braeden logro llevarlos sanos y salvos hasta la estación de autobuses. Una vez allí soborno a un chofer para que no hiciera preguntas acerca de porque Scott iba cargando a un adolescente inconsciente y además para que condujera sin importarle el límite de velocidad hasta cruzar la frontera. Lidia había dicho que no presentía la muerte de nadie pero aun así la casa recompensas tenía suficiente experiencia como para no querer arriesgarse:

-Después del alboroto que armaron las Calaveras no se quedaran de brazos cruzados-Les había dicho como advertencia final antes de partir. Era cerca de la media noche y ya habían cruzado la frontera para El Paso, cuando Derek Hale finalmente despertó.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Es en serio?-Habían pasado solo un par de días de su regreso a Beacon Hills y aun no tenían ni la más remota idea de porque Kate habría rejuvenecido a Derek, ni tampoco ninguna forma de regresarlo a la normalidad. Ni siquiera Deaton sabía qué hacer. Y como si no fuera suficiente el Hale también había perdido todos sus recuerdos de adultez. Había sido realmente difícil al principio ya que no confiaba en ninguno de ellos; en un ataque de rebeldía había escapado e intentado regresar a casa para ver a su familia. Fue realmente un momento muy duro para él ver que solo quedaba un terreno cercado con los simientes de su antigua casa. Scott le encontró y le dio finalmente la explicación que tanto había exigido el Hale; el incendio, Kate, su repentino cambio de edad. Fue muy extraño ver a Derek llorar. Pero al menos desde ese momento decidió confiar en él.

-Tengo calor-Derek estaba tumbado sobre su cama, en calzoncillos y leyendo una revista. Melissa no había puesto ninguna queja a que el Hale se quedara con ellos, pero Scott aun intentaba acostumbrarse a alguien con tan poco sentido del pudor-Tu estas igual-Agrego Derek señalando que el alfa estaba solo en toalla.

-Yo acabo de bañarme-Respondió Scott-Vístete.

-Pareces una chica...-A pesar de su tono Derek prefirió hacer caso y vestirse, aun cuando normalmente habría echo todo lo contrario. Pero podía oler al padre de Scott que estaba abajo esperando a su hijo; y aunque no conocía todos los detalles, si sabía que era un tema delicado para el alfa quien no tenía una buena relación con su progenitor.

-Ponte algo para salir-Atajo Scott ya con sus pantalones puestos y viendo que Derek tenía unos shorts en la mano-Iras con nosotros-Agrego al ver la mirada interrogativa del ex alfa.

Y cuando Derek pensaba negarse con toda su terquedad, no hubo pero que valiera cuando Melissa les llamo a ambos desde la sala. Esa mujer realmente daba miedo cuando se lo proponía. Derek solía fastidiar a su nuevo roommate diciendo que por eso era tan flojo. Media hora después los cuatro estaban entrando a la pizzería del pueblo Scott muy concentrado las pelusas imaginarias que tenía al frente y Derek fácilmente podía oler las ansias de los dos adultos, era bastante incomodo así que solo pretendía no estar allí; por eso fue el primero en ofrecerse en ir a hacer la orden a la caja, claro que tuvo que darle un pisotón al alfa por debajo de la mesa para que no se le adelantara.

-Dos grandes, una con pepearon extra y la otra con todo, ¿confirma su orden?-El joven Derek asintió con una sonrisa que le saco un poco los colores a la cajera quien le entrego el recibo antes de poner la orden en la ventanilla. El Hale por su parte pensaba quedarse allí hasta que llegara su pizza, que ni bajo tortura regresaría a la mesa de la familia McCall. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tan sumido en la canción que tocaban al fondo del establecimiento que apenas si se percato de cuando otro cliente se puso a su lado para ordenar también:

-Una grande, sin anchoas, con poco queso y muchos vegetales en una mitad y a la otra póngale tocino, ¿tienen chuleta? ¡O y si tienen algo de salami también!-Jamás había escuchado una pizza más extraña, o a alguien hablar de esa manera. Como si improvisara y tuviera prisa. Recordaba haber actuado así una vez y fue luego de que Peter le convenciera de mesclar redbull con refresco de cola. Pero dejando de lado ese agrio recuerdo, por alguna razón la vos de ese sujeto le sonaba particularmente familiar, lo mismo con su aroma cuando se fijo un poco más.

-...-Ni siquiera se molesto en disimular que le miraba directamente. Era más alto que él, con el cabello castaño, de tez muy pálida y un montón de lunares por donde se alcanzaba a ver. Estaba seguro de conocerlo de alguna parte-¿Te conozco?-Y claro, no pensaba con la duda.

-¿Disculpa?-Por alguna razón sintió ganas de abofetear esa cara.

-Te conozco-Ahora estaba seguro-¿Quién eres?

-Te das cuenta de lo contradictorio que eres ¿verdad?-Y esas inexplicables ganas de golpearle crecían. Y de alguna forma ambos terminaron ensartados en una silenciosa batalla de miradas. La cual, cabe agregar, perdió luego de escuchar a Scott:

-¿Derek sabes si falta mu... cho?-El alfa se quedo de piedra al ver a su mejor amigo allí de pie.

-¿Derek? ¿Eres "Derek"? ¿"El" Derek que siempre está amenazando con arrancar mi garganta con sus dientes?

-No es mala idea...

-Olvídalo, no asustas a nadie con ese aspecto de puerto...-La situación era extraña, los tres se miraban unos a otros entre sí buscando una explicación. Cuando la campañilla sonó anunciando la llegada de las órdenes Scott casi pudo jurar que se escucho como la campana de un ring de boxeo.

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Y bien? ¿Si les gusto? Bueno es obvio que aunque se sigue una línea de tiempo más o menos igual que a la de la serie en la cuarta temporada. Pero he aquí el punto:**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo más durara Derek con un adolescente? ¿Cuándo regreso Stiles? ¿Que pasara con las Calaveras? ¿Y Kate? ¿Arreglara Scott la relación con su padre? ¿Dónde está el Sheriff? ¿Cuando aparecerán los cueros de Liam y Parrish? ¿Qué clase de acontecimientos sobrenaturales, y no tan sobrenaturales, ocurrirán de aquí en adelante?**

 **Si quieren descubrirlo dejen sus reviews, son parte de una nutrición balanceada para los escritores hehehe**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Las luces en el escenario se encienden. Los reflectores dibujan círculos en el telón rojo y los espectadores se preguntan qué coño le pico al autor ahora***

 **Christ: ¡Ezequiel!**

 **Ezequiel: Es tu culpa por andar con tantos miramientos... Pudiendo decir simplemente:**

 **Christ y Ezequiel: ¡VOLVI NENA!**

 **Thomas: *Toma un bate de cerval y los golpea en la cabeza* ¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA!**

 **Christ: *Con un chichón en la cabeza* Ushh estas todo delicado desde que termine la tesis-**

 **Thomas: Fui yo quien la- ¡YOFUI EL UNICO QUE HIZO ESA MALDITA TESIS! ¡Ustedes solo estaba estorbando y molestando! ¡Como siempre!**

 **Christ: Eh que yo no pude escribir nada tampoco en todo este tiempo.**

 **Ezequiel: Y a mí me duele el trasero de estar sentado todo el tiempo. ¡Quiero jugar algo!**

 **Christ: ¿Que les parece si hacemos el resumen de una vez?**

 **Thomas: Yo hare la disculpa... Cof cof... Bueno, en realidad esta de sobre decir que estuve todo ocupado con el asunto de mi tesis, y eso que aun me falta exponer las pasantías y no tengo idea de cuando pueda exponer la tesis además... Aff, que mierda...**

 **Ezequiel: Valla, eso fue en serio motivador... Supongo que a mí me toca el resumen, Cof Cof... ¿...? Eh, ¿en dónde nos quedamos la ultima vez?**

 **Christ: *Golpea a Ezequiel con el bate de cerval* Afff denme un respiro. Como sea chicos, en verdad gracias a todos por su paciencia durante todo este tiempo hehe, en serio se que para ustedes la incertidumbre debió ser terrible pero créanme que durante todo este tiempo no escribí palabra de fanfic. El lado positivo es que todo esto lo escribí en apenas un día, en serio, esta vez la inspiración me pateo con fuerza el culo así que, como una compensación extra además por toda la espera, este capítulo es especialmente largo. ¡Ah y les tengo una sorpresa para todos al final así que por favor disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Ahora sí, un resumen serio de este capítulo (y algunas advertencias): En verdad es difícil hacer esto sin hacer spoiler. Especialmente con un inútil como Ezequiel... En fin, tendremos un pequeño reencuentro y especialmente podremos ver que ocurrió con Stiles mientras estuvo fuera, claro que solo será una parte no quiero arruinarles las sorpresas y el misterio. Y les tengo una pequeña sorpresa apache para el final hehehe**

 _Capitulo 4:_

" _Reunión y Recuerdos-¿Kuro?"_

Vale, que Stiles nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se anunciaba. De hecho desde niño siempre había tenido una especial manía por meterse al cuarto de Scott por la ventana o trepándose al techo. Pero esta vez Scott estaba considerando seriamente usarlo de piñata con su bate de beisbol, el cual tenía solo para eso ya que nadie en su familia jugaba al beisbol. Pero primero, tenía que asegurarse que Derek no cumpliera finalmente con su amenaza de arrancar la garganta de Stiles.

-Tú, quieto-Dijo hacia Derek tal y como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño, cosa que no le agrado para nada al Hale pero en ese momento el alfa se giro a Stiles-¡Y tú, afuera!-Gruño mientras lo empujaba con un poco mas de brusquedad de la necesaria.

Por su lado Stiles protesto y se quejo y cuando se giro a ver al más joven pudo ver como Derek sonreía burlona e infantilmente, igual a un niño que se salva de ser regañado por su padre. Por alguna razón, esa mueca en la cara del Hale le hizo desear cambiársela por una muy diferente. Por un breve, y fugaz instante, Stiles sintió ganas de hacer gemir a Derek Hale.

-Eso fue aterrador-Fue lo primero que se dijo cuando sintió el frio aire de la calle en su casa. Entonces se fijo en la cara de Scott frente a él. Estaba quieto, con el ceño levemente fruncido y sus ojos escudriñándole atentamente como si aun intentara discernir si lo que veía era real o solo un espejismo cruel. Stiles estaba a punto de hacer una broma como siempre para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente, cuando se vio envuelto entre los fuertes brazos de su mejor amigo.

-Idiota-Murmuro Scott cuando lo tomo del cuello y lo pego aun más a él.

-Si lo sé-Admitió el castaño correspondiendo al abrazo, aunque apenas, ya que Scott le tenía rodeado con los brazos-Debí llamar antes. Pero no tienes idea de lo mala que es la comida de avión, especialmente después de un vuelo de dieciséis horas. Y otra vez estoy hablando demasiado, perdona me callare.

-No-Para su sorpresa la expresión de Scott cuando se espero de él, sin soltarle los hombros, eran sonriente-Te extrañe demasiado, sigue hablando.

-Genial, porque tengo un montón de preguntas. Especialmente sobre ese mini-Derek que dejamos allí adentro, ¿ese de allí es tu padre? Por dios me voy un semestre y todo está de cabeza.

Por supuesto que Scott no demoro dos segundos en avisarle al resto del grupo la llegada del hijo del sheriff. Mientras lo hacia Stiles regreso al interior del restaurante para saludar a los padres de su mejor amigo, Melissa le dio un fuerte abrazo de abrazo de bienvenida e intercambio un saludo sarcástico con el padre de su mejor amigo; cuando fue a buscar su pizza se encontró de nuevo con mini Derek quien le miraba altanero y burlón. Era tan diferente al Derek que conocía. Aunque, claro, eso no significaba que ambos no quisieran matarse el uno al otro con sus miradas.

No fue extraño que Malia llegara a la pizzería. Aunque si fue peculiar el que lo hiciera con Kira, al parecer ambas estaban fugadas de sus respectivas casas pero el regreso de Stiles ameritaba el riesgo a un buen castigo. Kira, al igual que la señora McCall abrazo al castaño, Malia por su parte le dio un buen golpe en pecho a modo de saludo y castigo, más una bofetada extra por parte de Lidia:

" _Que alguien lo abofetee de mi parte. Con fuerza_ " Había dicho en su mensaje la pelirroja.

Melissa no puso objeción alguna a que su hijo se fuera antes, su padre si pero a Scott poco le importo. Todos subieron al auto de Kira, un poco apretados ya que Scott no había llevado su motocicleta. Durante todo el camino Scott no aparto su mirada del retrovisor, como si temiera que en cualquier momento su mejor amigo fuera a desaparecer o se tratara solo de una cruel ilusión. Kira miraba de reojo a su novio, claro que ella quería a Stiles, pero el lazo que su novio compartía con su mejor amigo era algo que lograba conmoverla. Por otro lado Malia no dejaba de quejarse de lo incomodo que era ir apretada en el asiento de atrás con Stiles y el joven Derek, quienes de paso no paraban de discutir por bobadas.

-Porque no me sorprende...-Fue la reacción del sheriff cuando vio a todo el combo de adolescentes parados en el pórtico de su casa. Al final terminaron ordenando otra pizza y en lo que todos esperaban se sentaron a la sala de la casa Stilinski; el recién llegado se puso al tanto acerca de la repentina desaparición de Derek tras su ida y de la pequeña excursión a Nuevo Méjico.

-Entonces solo te encogiste de repente a cuando tenías quince años, en escala humana vale agregar, y de paso perdiendo todos los recuerdos posteriores-Resumió Stiles agitando una rebanada de pizza apuntando a Derek-Ah y como bono extra Kate, la sociópata con tendencias bipolares, está viva y convertida en un ser sobrenatural.

-Cuando lo dices así suena mal-Comento Scott con una pequeña sonrisa-Esto no es tan malo.

-¿"Esto" te parece poco?-Espeto Stiles apuntando a Derek mientras decía "esto". De paso esquivando un cojín que le lanzo el Hale-Muy maduro de tu parte.

-¿Qué hay de ti Stiles?-Pregunto el sheriff regresando de la cocina junto a Kira, ambos con las bebidas para todos-¿Algo nuevo que quieras contarnos de Europa?

Esta vez, aunque se tratara de una pregunta de lo más inocente y hasta predecible, los licántropos y la coyote presentes pudieron escuchar como el pulso del castaño daba un pequeño salto en su ritmo. Y comenzó a elevarse levemente. Incluso saltaba a la vista que se encontraba nervioso; estaba algo pálido, hacia eso que siempre de mirar a todos lados y buscaba hacer una broma para desviar el tema.

-Stiles...-Todos sabían que algo pasaba. Pero nadie se imaginaba lo que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza del chico en ese momento. Intentando buscar las palabras para responder, o mejor dicho, para explicar lo que sabía que tenía que explicar mejor antes que tarde pero que de la misma forma, sabia, haría enojar mucho a su mejor amigo.

- _Por otro lado, es una suerte que Hale no recuerde nada..._

-No ayudas-Murmuro, sin poder evitarlo.

-Stiles-Esta vez el tono del alfa era más serio, más aprensivo como si presintiera lo que ocurría.

-Scott, tengo que contarte algo. A todos-Agrego mirando seriamente a cada uno. Especialmente a su mejor amigo y a su novia-Parecerá una locura, pero, déjenme explicarles todo ¿sí?

- _Oooh esto lo tengo que escuchar._

-¡En serio no ayudas!

Flash Back:

Aprender el idioma sobre la marcha estaba resultando una verdadera patada en el trasero para Stiles. Había pasado las diecisiete horas de vuelo enteras escuchando una de esas cintas para aprender noruego al tiempo que se devoraba un diccionario completo, y apenas si era capaz de preguntar la hora o en donde estaba el baño. Pasaba largas horas de la noche matándose por estudiar, traduciendo su tarea del noruego al español y luego del español al noruego. Era un verdadero dolor cabeza.

-Brrrr...-Además de eso el clima tampoco ayudaba. Si la ciudad era realmente bonita, había un precioso paisaje de montañas verdes con copas blancas y el cielo era siempre azul con un brillante sol, pero el aire era tan condenadamente frio que sentía que su cara se congelaría si no la giraba. Por suerte la administración no escatimaba en gastos de calefacción para los dormitorios, adoraba cuando finalmente podía irse a su cómoda y tibia cama. Sus compañeros, por otra parte, no estaban resultando tan amigables como en las películas. Como fuera, el trabajo, el clima, sus estudios y todo eso le tenía tan ocupado que realmente sentía que comenzaba a sobreponerse.

Aun despertaba a media noche, agitado y sudado pero lograba conciliar el sueño después de unas horas. Ya no necesitaba recurrir a calmantes para poder descansar, ni temía quedarse dormido como las primeras semanas tras el incidente con ese espíritu oscuro. Lo malo, eran las pesadillas:

-Maldita sea...-Con frecuencia se soñaba a si mismo perdido a mitad del bosque. Y pasaba lo que parecían horas caminando en la oscuridad buscando algo. En realidad no eran pesadillas. De hecho, si lo pensaba desde una perspectiva un poco más objetiva, en realidad no eran más que solo sueños muy aburridos. Pero en realidad, estar solo en el bosque, le ponía realmente nervioso. Temía cruzarse con ese maldito tocón de árbol mágico talado a mitad del bosque. Porque si lo hacía estaba seguro de regresar a esa vergonzosa costumbre infantil de mojar las sabanas.

Más o menos en esa rutina transcurrió su primer mes en Europa.

-Buen trabajo señor Stilinski. Sin embargo, la próxima vez revise dos veces lo que escribe...-Le dijo el profesor, señalando un párrafo donde, por error, había confundido "problema científico" y escrito "mujerzuela científica".

Pasando por alto ese, y algunos tantos otros errores ortográficos de la misma naturaleza, sus calificaciones comenzaban a mejorar considerablemente. Incluso ya estaba más o menos establecido con un grupo de amigos para la hora del almuerzo o para reunirse a estudiar. Aun no se animaba a llamar a nadie, ni siquiera a enviar un simple mensaje a sus amigos en América, pero de seguir con tan buen ritmo podría hacerlo. Le divertía pensar en su padre trepándose de las paredes...

- _Eso es, cruel... Y gracioso_.

-¡NOOOO!-En verdad. En verdad había deseado con todas sus fuerzas no tener que volver a escuchar esa voz en su vida. Examino sus manos cuidadosamente a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, conto sus dedos una y otra vez hasta estar seguro de tener diez. No era un sueño. Intento calmar su respiración lo mejor que pudo, se limpio el sudor de la frente y al mismo rezaba porque nadie hubiera despertado por su culpa. No estaba seguro de como seria la política de la escuela con respecto a los estudiantes que se despertaban gritando a media noche, y la verdad no quería descubrirlo tampoco.

Aun así paso varios días en un pequeño estado de híper alerta. Sus compañeros le preguntaron si ocurría algo, sus profesores se preocuparon de verlo con más ojeras de lo normal pero el solo respondía que estaba bien, que se había atrasado con unos cuantos deberes nada más y por eso se estaba durmiendo tarde. Lo cual no se escapaba del todo de la realidad, ciertamente estaba estudiando más. Pero no porque estuviera atrasado sino porque necesitaba mantenerse ocupado en algo y no dormir, y si con eso elevaba su promedio un poco mejor aun. Sin embargo, era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera que hacer frente de nuevo a su miedo.

-Fue solo una pesadilla-Se decía cada noche cuando se recostaba. Aquello había sido solo un mal sueño.

Un mal recuerdo. Eso eran los sueños. Nada más que una súper recopilación de cada recuerdo almacenado en tu cerebro. Desde aquella lección en el jardín de niños cuando la maestra Paterson te enseño a colorear dentro de la línea, hasta esa vez cuando un espíritu de zorro maligno se metió en tu cabeza y comenzó a hacerte acertijos estúpidos. Todo era como una película, con un muy bajo presupuesto, bajo la dirección de tu subconsciente. Solo había sido eso. Un mero recuerdo de la voz de ese maldito zorro.

-Bien, bien esto no esta tan mal...-Se dijo al verse de pie a mitad del campo de futbol del instituto. Claro, de futbol soccer, porque a los europeos les encanta el soccer. Era un cambio agradable después de pasar noches enteras caminando a mitad del bosque. Pero, por alguna razón, se sentía vigilado-Genial me estoy volviendo un paranoico.

-Siempre has sido un paranoico Stiles. Solo que por lo general tienes razón.

-¿Eh?-Estaba seguro de que era un sueño. Porque los cachorros en realidad no hablaban, pero seguramente su cuerpo debía estar sufriendo un paro cardiaco. Pero en lo que los paramédicos preparaban el desfibrilador para resucitarlo, charlaría un poco mas con ese cachorro que le miraba desde las gradas de la cancha-Nunca tuve un cachorro, y valla que se lo pedí a papá.

-No soy un recuerdo Stiles-Respondió el cachorro-Te diré quien soy, si prometes no comenzar a gritar como un histérico...-Poco a poco el pequeño animal fue creciendo, sus orejas se empuntaron, su cola se alargo, el pelaje creció un poco, lacio y oscuro excepto en las puntas de las orejas, las patas y de la cola donde era blanco. Su hocico era alargado y delgado, con bigotes y unos ojos azules brillantes.

-Solo eres un sueño-Se repitió Stiles dándole la espalda al zorro.

-En ese caso...-El pequeño zorro apareció frente a Stiles. Todo su entorno había cambiado, ahora se encontraban en un parque, sentados en una de esas mesas donde los ancianos solían sentarse a jugar ajedrez. Solo que en lugar de estar con un anciano, el zorro negro estaba sentado sobre la mesa al otro extremo-¿Quieres jugar?

-¿Jugar? ¿Jugar a qué?-Inquirió Stilinski, casi de inmediato varias cajas cayeron del cielo sobre la mesa, una sobre otra.

-Bueno elije...-Respondió zorro olfateando algunas de las múltiples cajas de colores-¿Cuantos juegos has jugado?

-No me dejaban salir mucho de niño. Así que Scott y yo jugábamos mucho en casa-Mientras hablaba Stiles iba quitando caja a caja de juegos de mesa; Adivina Quien, Monopolio, Ajedrez, Damas chinas, Hipopótamo en casa...

-Este se ve interesante-Comento el zorro colocando su papa sobre una tapa verde-¿De qué trata?

-Tienes que formar palabras en el tablero, el que haga más puntos gana-Explico Stiles mientras miraba el tablero de Scrable-Pero...-Agrego agitando la bolsa de fichas en su mano-Necesitas pulgares oponibles.

-Me subestimas Stiles-Antes de darse cuenta el zorro ya tenía frente a él las siete fichas en su respectivo atril de plástico-¿Quieres comenzar?

-Ya que...

Por la mañana Stilinski no estaba seguro acerca de que pensar. ¿Jugar Scrable con un zorro? Sin duda era un sueño raro, pero en retrospectiva no era el sueño más extraño que hubiera tenido en su vida. Además se sentía tranquilo, había despertado por el sol en su cara, descansado, fresco, igual que todos los sábados. Se paso la mano por el rostro pensativo, reflexiono varias veces pero concluyo que solo había sido un sueño ya está. Afuera el clima parecía particularmente bueno, brillante, colorido incluso un poco más cálido que de costumbre ya que no había estalactitas afuera de su ventana.

-Mira nada más...-Cuando fue a lavarse en los baños del dormitorio se cruzo con Kristoff, un compañero de clase-Luces mejor amigo.

-Sí, creo que dormí bien-Comento Stiles mirándose al espejo. Sus ojeras habían desaparecido y hasta tenía un poco mas de color en el semblante-¿Me esperas para desayunar?

-Claro, escuche que hoy son wafles.

Aquel día todos notaron como su compañero extranjero lucia bastante mejor. Hacia bromas, hablaba hasta por los codos, presumía lo bien adelantado que iba con toda la tarea, que hasta incluso acepto la invitación de sus compañero de salir a alguna parte. En este caso a patinar en el lago que había en el límite de la ciudad. Se sentía tan bien consigo mismo, de alguna forma haber enfrentado su miedo le había ayudado a superarse a sí mismo. Aunque, claro, eso no significaba que dejara de ser el flaco y torpe Stiles, más de una vez termino cayendo de culo contra el hielo.

-Tienes suerte de que gimnasia sea opcional aquí-Comento Mira mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, por quinta vez-Dijiste que eras deportista.

-Sí, de lacrosse. No de patinaje sobre hielo-Se excuso el castaño mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Y por un instante, mirando al bosque, pudo ver un pequeño animal vigilándoles-Oigan, ven eso...

-Es un zorro-Comento Mira con una sonrisa-Que suertudo.

-¿Por qué?-Inquirió confundido. Y extrañado de que el pequeño canido no pareciera tener miedo de un montón de adolescentes.

-Son de buena suerte-Explico Kristoff-¿No sabias?

-No he tenido buenas experiencias con los zorros-Comento Stiles.

-Bueno si, se que los americanos nos los estiman mucho-Dijo Mira buscando entre sus bolsillos-Aquí ver un zorro salvaje es señal de buena suerte.

-Fascinante-Fue toda la respuesta de Stiles luego de que el zorro tomara la barra de granola que Mira le arrojo y saliera corriendo internándose entre los árboles. Todos siguieron patinando, bromeando y enseñándole a Stiles a no caerse en el hielo. A la hora del almuerzo todos decidieron honrar a su visitante e ir a comer a un McDonald's. Stiles jamás se sintió más feliz de ver una hamburguesa. Sin embargo, como era su costumbre, nunca podía concentrarse en una sola cosa a la vez. Mientras decidía que clase de juguete quería con su cajita feliz una parte de él no paraba de darle vueltas a cierto asunto. Un asunto que continuaría esa noche, con una partida de damas chinas.

-Entonces soy de buena suerte-Comento el pequeño zorro negro mientras movía ficha.

-No exactamente-Explico Stiles-Mientras Frigg recorría el mundo tomando los juramentos de todos de nunca lastimar a su hijo, Balder, este debía quedarse en el palacio de Odín. A salvo. Pero Balder tenía un amigo, un animal pequeño y astuto que siempre lograba colarse en los jardines del palacio y jugar con él. Según la leyenda todos amaban a Balder, pero el único amigo real que tuvo "y" el que vio a Loke tomando el muérdago del jardín fue el zorro.

-Fascinante-Comento el zorro coronando tres fichas de Stiles-Al fin un cuento donde el zorro no es el malo. ¡Gané! ¿Revancha?

Transcurrió una semana en la que Stiles comenzó a reconocer, a la fuerza, que ese pequeño zorro negro era algo más que solo un sueño recurrente. Pero temía preguntar. Temía hacerlo y no recibir la verdad. Temía cometer el mismo error dos veces.

-¿Qué tal si esta vez lo hacemos interesante?-Pregunto mientras extendía el tablero de Go.

-¿Stripe-Go? Ustedes los americanos y su manía de desnudarse.

-¡No! Que cerdo-Respondió el chico-Hablaba de una apuesta.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-Por cada ficha que capture, responderás a una pregunta. Con honestidad-Aclaro Stiles colocando su primera pieza negra.

-Suena interesante-El zorro coloco la primera ficha blanca-Pero tu también responderás mis preguntas por cada ficha tuya que capture, ¿hecho?-Y así fue como comenzó la partida. Por supuesto, el zorro fue el primero en capturar una ficha de Stiles.

-¿Te arrepientes de este trato?

-No. Necesito respuestas-Un par jugadas después Stiles logro capturar una pieza del zorro-¿Eres real?

-Esa pregunta es algo ambigua. Pero conozco tu intención, así que: Si. Lo soy.

Por supuesto que el zorro capturo la mayoría de las piezas, pero Stiles estaba seguro de que el zorro le estaba dejando capturar las suyas de forma que cada uno hacia una pregunta intercaladamente. Tal vez por compasión. Tal vez por mera diversión.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Lo sospecho. ¿Cómo me hallaste?

-Tengo buen olfato, y te conozco. ¿Vas a llamar a tus amigos?

-No...-De esa forma continuaron por lo que parecieron horas hasta que, al final y muy sorprendentemente, Stiles gano. Con su victoria llego la mañana, y tuvo que transcurrir el día con un estado casi de aletargamiento. No paraba de tamborilear las libretas con su lápiz, el suelo con sus zapatos. Al final de la tarde ni siquiera fue a cenar.

-Pensé que ya habíamos superado la paranoia.

-Tú no estás aquí. No eres real. Vi cuando Isaac te atrapo en el tarro del Nemetón. No estas aquí.

-Stiles cálmate, comienzas a hiperventilar-Un parpadeo después y Stiles estaba en su habitación, en su casa-¿Que estás haciendo?-Inquirió alarmado-¿Quieres torturarme? ¿Vas a mostrarme cadáveres de mis amigos por toda la casa?

-Quiero que te calmes, Stiles-En lugar de alterarse, el zorro simplemente se trepo a su silla y luego a su escritorio desde donde le hablo con calma y lentitud.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Estas aquí otra vez-

-No estoy aquí-Tal vez aquella era la mejor forma de comenzar-Bueno, lo estoy y no lo estoy.

-¿Es otro de tus estúpidos acertijos?-Inquirió un muy molesto Stiles.

-Ojala-El zorro le insto, con un movimiento de su pata que se sentara. Con mucha cautela Stiles lo hizo-Escucha, se que estas molesto y es comprensible. No me comporte muy bien pero te necesito-

-Mataste a mis amigos, y aun montón de gente más en el proceso-Atajo Stilinski-¿Y vienes a pedirme ayuda?

-¿Conoces algo de los Nogitsune además de lo que te conto Noshiko?-Inquirió-No soy tan malo, Stiles.

-Matar gente no es la definición de "bueno", zorro-

-Hice cosas buenas-Se apresuro a excusar-¿Recuerdas la noche que caminaste dormido? Fui yo quien te guio a la guarida del coyote, estarías a salvo hasta que te encontraran. Y te diré algo más, niño listo, SI estabas enfermo. De no ser por mi estarías desquiciado, o muerto.

-¿Y se supone que debo agradecerte?

-Afff-Suspiro el canido-Cuando ustedes me liberaron, estaban Alisson, Scott y tú ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque te escogí a ti en lugar del poderoso alfa, o la chica con una casa repleta de armas?

-No me interesa.

-Porque sufres, Stiles-Prosiguió-Siempre estas sufriendo, siempre estas flagelándote tu mismo por una cosa o la otra. Culpa, celos, impotencia, los nogitsune nos alimentados de todas las formas de dolor. Lo tomamos para nosotros. A cambio de dejarnos quedar, no permitimos que sientas dolor. Ninguna clase de dolor.

-¿Y las ansias homicidas son un bono extra?

-Respóndeme una cosa Stiles, cuando estábamos juntos, ¿cómo se sentía? Te sentías fuerte, ¿poderoso?-Inquirió mordaz el lobo poniéndose de pie, salto y cayó al suelo frente a Stiles, envuelto en sombra y polvo, volvió a elevarse como aquella versión pálida, oscura y con mirada de loco del propio Stiles-Lo mismo paso con Noshiko, con Rice. Cuando tienen solo un poco de poder los humanos se emocionan. La corrupción, es inherente al ser humano.

-No quiero escuchar tus opiniones.

-Los zorros somos muy sensibles a las emociones. Y los dioses zorros somos muy volubles, lo admito. Si el portador se vuelve malo, nosotros también.

-Estás diciendo que es mi culpa-Espeto Stiles-No soy tan estúpido.

-Escucha, lo que Isaac, lo que ustedes atraparon en el tarro no fue más que toda esa "energía" negativa que absorbí en Oak Creek y en Beacon Hills. Fue mi "lado malo", por ponerlo de alguna forma.

-¿Y tú que eres? El zorro bueno de Disney.

-Soy el zorro que está pidiendo permiso para entrar a tu mente-El "Stiles malo" comenzó a encogerse hasta volver a ser un pequeño zorro negro-Stiles, en verdad quiero regresar a la tierra. Es divertido, es gracioso, amo la comida chatarra y esa cosa pegajosa que inventaron, la cinta adhesiva. Pero estoy harto de que mis anfitriones se conviertan en sicóticos asesinos que saquen lo peor de mí. Tú, por otro lado, has estado muy expuesto a lo sobrenatural, ya fuimos un solo ser, podemos hacer que funcione.

-¿Por qué esto empieza a sonar como una mala reconciliación en una mala telenovela?-Inquirió Stiles-No vas a volver a mi cabeza ¿Oíste? Lastimaste a mis amigos, a mi familia...

-¿Y crees que nosotros fuimos lo ultimo?-Rebatió el zorro-Créeme Stiles, aun desde aquí puedo sentir lo que ocurre en Beacon. Tus amigos van a necesitarte, y a toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir. Yo puedo ayudarte a ayudarlos...

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Ya te dije, todo lo que quiero es tu dolor-Respondió el zorro.

-Eso suena tan masoquista-

-Nunca nada es gratis en la vida Stiles-Explico con una sonrisa-Serás más fuerte, más rápido, y no dejare que sufras. ¿Suena tan mal, en serio?

-¿Parezco tan idiota, en serio?

Fin del Flash Back

-No puede ser...-De todos Malia y Derek eran los únicos quienes no parecían haber visto a un fantasma. Scott, el alguacil y Kira. Los tres parecían seriamente perturbados-Aunque hayas dicho que no, ¿sigues viéndolo en sueños?-Yukimura inquirió, rezando porque no siguiera ocurriendo. Pero Stiles no respondió más que con una sonrisa:

-Ese no es el punto-Dijo-Después de eso dure toda una semana sin dormir. Estaba exhausto. Débil. No me di cuenta pero un día, iba en el autobús camino a la biblioteca cuando choco. Se volcó, no recuerdo bien que fue lo que ocurrió. Pero, había una compañera a mi lado con un feo corte en su cabeza.

-Stiles-

-Mira-Atajo el menor de los Stilinski extendiéndole su teléfono a su mejor amigo.

-¿Eh, alguien me pone al corriente?-Pidió el joven Derek levantando ligeramente la mano en lo que Scott le tomaba una fotografía a Stiles-¿Chicos?

-¿Cómo pudiste?-Pero todos lo ignoraron. El sheriff se levanto y acerco a su hijo tomándolo por los hombros-¡¿Como Stiles?!

-Tú no entiendes-Pero el castaño ni siquiera se inmuto-El decía la verdad, fui yo quien lo corrompió. Fue Rice deseando venganza. La corrupción realmente es inherente al ser humano. Por eso quiero cambiar, y Kuro también.

-¿Kuro?-Repitió el sheriff-¿Quién es "Kuro"?

-Nogitsune es solo el nombre genérico, y pensé que si iba a ayudarnos lo menos que podía hacer era darle un nombre. Y, bueno, ya que es negro.

En ese momento Scott lanzo el teléfono sobre el sofá, se levanto y salió de la casa. Stiles estaba preparado para eso y no dijo nada. Kira también se levanto, miro a la puerta abierta y a Stiles varias veces, alternando entre uno y otro. Lucia angustiada, sorprendida, y le dio una última mirada de pena a Stilinski antes de seguir a su novio. Los únicos que quedaron fueron Malia, Peter y el padre de Stiles. La coyote continuo preguntando y pidiendo una explicación, pero Derek estiro la mano y tomo el teléfono. La pantalla seguía encendida y podía verse a Stiles:

-Eres como Kira-Concluyo el Hale-Eres un kitsune.

-Nogitsune, para ser precisos...-Mientras Stiles hablaba su padre negaba con la cabeza y salía de la habitación.

-¿Cual es la diferencia?-Inquirió Malia viendo la fotografía.

-Que los nogitsune son espíritus oscuros-Esta vez los ojos de Stiles brillaron, azules y fríos. De un tono ligeramente más oscuro que los de Derek o Malia. Ambos lo imitaron y pudieron verlo, pudieron ver ese manto tan similar al de Yukimura. Pero a Kira era como si la rodeara un fuego, una capa de luz cálida y brillante con una especie de casco, o una máscara mejor dicho.

Con Stiles, aquel manto parecía un poco más denso y casi adherido a su piel. Era negro, con un extraño brillo azul cada vez que ondeaba. Los ojos de la máscara se superponían un poco sobre los de Stiles, como dos brillantes estrellas a mitad de la noche.

-Aterrador ¿no?-Inquirió Stiles con su típica expresión sarcástica-Si recordaras algo no estarías mirándome así, ¿porque estas mirándome así?

-Es... Hermoso...-Definitivamente Beacon Hills era un vórtice de cosas extrañas.

-¿Acabas de llamarme "hermoso"?

-De hecho luce muy bonito-Concordó Malia. Aunque claro, ella no era consciente de lo increíblemente extraño que era el uso de la palabra "hermoso" por parte de un Hale. Especialmente de Derek Hale.

Continuara...

 **Perro: Jojojo, *susurra* Hola chicos cuanto tiempo ehehe bueno en realidad no puedo salir aun. Zequi´ y Christ´ están un poco molestos por algo que escribi en otro fic. Vale lo admito no fui el autor más amable, pero dios que orgullo después terminarlo. Ah claro, esto fue mi idea pero Thomy´ es quien más lo ha hecho heheh. Quisiera agradecerle a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leerme y dejar sus reviews hehe en verdad cada vez que leo las cosas que me dejan puedo reírme y hace mucho más divertido seguir escribiendo...**

 **-Tamy: lamento que no tengas una cuenta para poder agradecerte directamente pero créeme que amo tus reviews y si ¡Stiles es cute! Y creeme lo estoy consierando mucho... La otra cosa ;)**

 **-ALEXME.S: Dios diría que eres a quien más he extrañado todo este tiempo. Sé que tu teléfono se daño así que no te presionare con los reviews hohohoho**

 **-Citlali: Hahaha me alegra que te guste esta y mis otras historias hehe VERDAD QUE SI! EL STEREK ES AMOR! Y te aseguro que no será la única pareja buena que tendremos por los alrededores... AHH QUIERO VER LA TEMPORADA 6!**

 **-Guest: JA! Gracias me alegra contribuir al fandon de TW.**


	6. Chapter 6

***** _ **Un cuarto oscuro. Silencio. Mucho silencio**_ *****

 **Thomas: ¿Oigan, alguno ha visto al perro?**

 **Christ: La última vez que lo vi estaba en un rincón lloriqueando por los reviews...**

 **Thomas: ¿No creerán que él...? Ya saben *** _ **Simula cortarse las muñecas con los dedos**_ *****

 **Ezequiel: ¿Alguien más escucha eso... Música?**

 ***** _ **Las luces se encienden y una orquesta sinfónica comienza a interpretar el tema de entrada de FOX. Los reflectores también se encienden y apuntan al gran telón de terciopelo rojo el cual comienza a elevarse lentamente con los aplausos de cientos y cientos de personas**_ *****

 **Christ: Oh mierda...**

 ***** _ **Los reflectores apuntan a una única persona de pie en el escenario. Un joven apuesto y lleno de talento**_ **-**

 **Christ: lo bueno es que ya le volvió el autoestima.**

 **Ezequiel: *** _ **Rifle en mano y apuntando al escenario**_ *** Pues que la disfrute mientras le dur- *** _ **Un dardo le da en el cuello y cae K.O**_ **.***

 **Perro: ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! *** _ **Horrible ruido de distorsión**_ *** Uh perdón por eso... *** _ **Le da unos golpecitos al micrófono**_ *** Mucho mejor... ¡BIENVENIDOS! ¡A lo que será un hermoso y emotivo regreso!**

 **Thomas: ¿De dónde demonios saca tanto drama?**

 **Christ: es creativo... *** _ **Pincha a Ezequiel quien se cae de su ha ciento**_ *** Y creo que compro drogas nuevas.**

 **Lexi: ¡Shhh! No me dejan oír.**

 **Thomas: Tú deja de alentarlo, ¿que no sabes lo que provocas?**

 **Christ: *** _ **Apunta al escenario**_ *** ¿Que eso no son...?**

 ***** _ **Miran al escenario. Y a espaldas del perro hay unas sillas con los personajes amordazados y maniatados**_ *****

 **Thomas: ¡Eso es lo que provocas!**

 **Perro: *** _ **Mientras ellos discutían siguió con su presentación**_ *** Y ahora continuaremos con mi muy merecido tributo a mi mismo...**

 **Lexi: Iugh... Ok esto se pondrá largo, ¿por qué mejor no pasan a leer primero?**

 _Capitulo 5:_

" _Post Secretum-¿Pruebas para el Equipo?"_

Tal y como Stiles había previsto tras dar la noticia del nogitsune su padre apenas si le dirigía la palabra, siempre que se cruzaba con Kira en el instituto la chica le miraba incomoda y cruzaba el pasillo, y Scott le había retirado definitivamente el habla. Ni siquiera le miraba cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos del instituto o en los vestidores para la clase de gimnasia. Lo cual, siendo honesto, aun cuando sabía que ocurría seguía siendo una patada al hígado. Le dolía cada vez que ocurría; no tener a su lado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano. Pero sabía que era una reacción normal y por eso esperaba pacientemente a que ellos quisieran acercarse de nuevo. Los únicos que le dirigían la palabra eran Malia, a quien constantemente estaba ayudando con sus estudios, y Derek. Pero él Hale estaba en segundo año así que solo se veían en las comidas y algunos descansos.

Pero había alguien más dispuesto a hablar con él.

-Siempre alcanzas niveles de estupidez que me sorprenden-Lydia. Honestamente se sorprendió muchísimo cuando la pelirroja se acerco a él durante la hora del almuerzo. El solo había estado comiendo su sándwich de atún cuando la chica se sentó frena el. Dejo su bolso en el asiento de al lado y entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa para clavar sus azules ojos en los avellana de Stiles.

-También me alegra verte-Respondió dejando su emparedado en la bandeja-Scott te conto-Concluyo en base a la postura de empresaria que tenia la chica frente a él.

-Algo menciono...-Pero como de costumbre la vos de la chica, con ese sonido suave y agudo, hacia difícil distinguir que quería decir su tono realmente-Pero quería comprobarlo por mi cuenta.

-Bueno acabas de llamarnos estúpidos, creo que ya lo hiciste-Respondió el chico. Entonces Lydia le miro con una ceja levantada-¿Hable en plural cierto? Perdona a veces se nos ¡se me! Sale...

-Se puede saber en que estabas pensando-Esta vez su tono era más bajo y severo-Esa cosa mato a un montón de gente, mando a tu padre al hospital, y por su culpa perdimos a nuestros amigos-Agrego sin vacilar ni una sola silaba. Y durante todo el rato Stiles le observo tranquilo, escuchando cada palabra-¿Por qué, Stiles?

-...-Pero antes de responderle el castaño extendió su mano sobre la mesa y la dejo allí ofreciéndosela a la pelirroja-Déjame mostrarte-Le miro escéptica-Lydia así será más fácil, por favor, solo esta vez confía en mi...

-Ahora soy yo la que está alcanzando la estupidez-Fue todo lo que dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Stiles. Era apenas un contacto casual, ni siquiera se sentía particularmente cálido o frio-¿Que se supone que haga ahora?

-Hola Lydia-Sus uñas se clavaron en la mano de Stiles y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando un pequeño zorro salto a la mesa junto a su bolso. Y le dedico una pequeña risa burlona al humano quien hacia una mueca de dolor-Ha pasado tiempo. Lindo bolso.

-Stiles...-Susurro Lydia aterrada, pero entonces sintió como alguien ponía una mano sobre la suya llenándola con un agradable sentimiento de seguridad-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lydia te presento a Kuro, Kuro Lydia.-Formalmente el zorro inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo antes de sentarse y doblar su cola frente a sus patas-Y antes de que preguntes, no. Nogitsune es solo el nombre de la especie.-En ese momento un grupo de chicas paso junto a la mesa y Lydia miro confundida como no reaccionaron al ver aun canido salvaje sobre la misma-Solo nosotros podemos verlo. ¿No es genial?

-Definitivamente-Respondió la Banshee acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja con su mano libre. Stiles era realmente toda una cajita de sorpresas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por otro lado, desde que Stiles regreso al instituto Scott estaba decidido a no volver a comer en la cafetería. Sencillamente iba y se sentaba en las escaleras, o en las gradas del campo de lacrosse, o incluso a mitad de algún pasillo vacio del segundo o tercer piso. Estaba absolutamente decidido a hacer como que el hijo de sheriff no había regresado nunca. La primera noche solo había regresado a casa y pasado el resto de noche boca arriba en su cama con un profundo sentimiento de traición apretándole el pecho.

-Scott...-A su lado estaba Kira comiendo tímidamente su almuerzo. Sus profundos ojos oscuros denotaban preocupación e incluso un dejo de lastima-No puedes seguir así-Posiblemente ella era quien sentía menos enojo hacia el castaño; pero era incapaz de pensar mal de Stiles. Desde que le conoció le parecía un chico honesto, gentil y hasta un poco inocente en cierto sentido. Y aunque sabía que también era muy desconfiado con los extraños, ella incluida en su momento. Aun así, conociéndole tan poco, confiaba en él y más aun no comprendía porque Scott, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, se comportaba de esa manera. Entendía que estuviera enojado, pero-

-Está bien, comprare una vegetariana la próxima vez-Pero el alfa solo pensó que su novia se refería a la hamburguesa que se había comprado para el almuerzo. Y antes que Kira abriera la boca de nuevo se levanto y se fue apresurado-Lo ciento tengo practica temprano el entrenador quiere hablar conmigo-Agrego volteándose con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Te veo luego!-Alcanzo a despedirse la kitsune dejando su mano en el aire. Suspiro pesadamente odiándose internamente por nunca ser capaz de decir las cosas. O al menos, la mayoría de las veces era así. Porque Scott si había comprendido a que se refería su novia, pero lo último en lo que quería en ese momento era pelear con Kira por culpa del idiota de Stiles. Por eso había preferido salir huyendo inventándose una ridícula excusa, o no tanto. En realidad si tenía que ir al campo. Finalmente la temporada de lacrosse estaba por comenzar así que esa tarde serian las pruebas para el equipo. Y ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir siendo el capitán. Claro que no lo sabía, había estado muy ocupado haciendo una excursión a Méjico, lidiando con un Derek adolescente, lidiando con la mala situación económica en su casa ¿quién tenía tiempo para pensar en una posición de equipo?

-¡Todos reúnanse!-Como era su molesta costumbre el entrenador les llamo a todos haciendo sonar su silbato. Scott estaba sentado amarrándose los zapatos mientras escuchaba y era consciente de como Stiles estaba de pie a solo unos pasos de distancia-Como todos saben Jackson se fue, Lahey también y Greenberg tendrá que repetir el año. De nuevo. La temporada está a punto de comenzar y no tengo nada bueno para comenzar. Así que quiero verlo lo mejor hoy todos los puestos en el equipo están abiertos. ¡A jugar!-Grito haciendo sonar su silbato.

-Tranquilo, dudo que alguien más pueda conseguir el puesto de capitán-Stiles intento acercársele mientras caminaban hacia el campo. Pero Scott solo hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado, dejando al pobre castaño bastante herido. Aun cuando no había esperado otra reacción deseaba que al menos su mejor amigo le dedicara una mirada.

Como fuera deseaba poder ser titular ese año también así que agito su cabeza e hizo caso de las palabras de Kuro, a quien podía ver caminando a su lado: " _Solo dale tiempo_ ". El zorro tenía razón, no podía obligar a los demás a que lo perdonaran tan rápido, de momento no estaría mal jugar un poco de lacrosse. Sería bueno ser parte de los titulares ese año también:

- _Creo que este año los lugares están contados_ -Comento Kuro saltando a la banca y señalando con su pata a la portería. Stiles no comprendía a que se refería sino hasta que reparo en el portero; tenía a dos chicos lanzándole pelotas y todas las atrapaba. Era rápido, veloz y bastante bajito. El pobre hijo del sheriff casi veía escapar sus oportunidades de ser titular tan rápido como ese sujeto detenía los goles-¡ _Gambare, Stires-chan_!-Bueno, al menos contaba con el apoyo del zorrito. La práctica fue un verdadero infierno, al menos eso no había cambiado. Solo comenzando tenían que dar cincuenta vueltas al campo, al parecer Finstock seguía creyendo que eran maquinas y no simples estudiantes de instituto. Y si, ahora se sentía con mucha más energía que antes, pero aun así para la última vuelta sentía que apenas podía respirar y sentía muy adoloridas las piernas. Término tirado en el césped respirando agitadamente y preguntándose porque demonios estaba tan agotado - _Te dije que no podemos excedernos_ -Le dijo Kuro colocando su pata en la mejilla del castaño- _Pero lo estás haciendo bien._

 _-_ Cierra el pico-Murmuro Stiles girando la cabeza hacia las gradas viendo a Malia, Kira y Derek observarles desde allí. Les hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano al cual respondieron con un gesto también. Fue entonces cuando el entrenador hizo sonar el silbato otra vez:

-¡Todos hagan parejas!-Mando con ese tono suyo que siempre ponía. Por mero instinto Scott y Stiles se buscaron el uno al otro con la mirada, aunque casi de inmediato el hombre lobo desvió sus ojos a otro lado-¡McCall rápido!

-Si entrenador-Por estar distraído evitando al castaño Scott pensó que sería el único sin pareja.

-¡Oye! ¡Por aquí!-Al menos hasta que otro chico, al parecer de primero, comenzó a hacerle señas mientras sujetaba a otro del brazo-El necesita pareja.

-Garrett imbécil-Scott pudo escuchar ese pequeño juramento mientras se acercaba. El chico era bastante bajo, con el cabello rubio y ojos de un color claro pero bastante intensos. Y por alguna razón se le hacía ligeramente familiar. Por desgracia Finstock no les dio tiempo para hacer las presentaciones formales. De inmediato tuvieron que comenzar con treinta abdominales. Scott comenzó mientras el otro chico le sostenía las piernas y no entendía porque le divertía tanto verle el rostro:

-Soy, Scott, por cierto-Pero se sentía grosero no presentarse.

-Lo sé...-Respondió el más joven-Todos conocen a Scott McCall, capitán del equipo.

-Bueno, todos, los, puestos, están, abiertos-Resultaba gracioso, y algo doloroso, tener que hablar mientras se ejercitaba. Por suerte termino y cambiaron de lugar; ahora era él quien sostenía las rodillas del otro-Eres bueno. Tú amigo cree que puedes ser capitán.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Scott pudo escuchar el pulso del chico saltar, como si se avergonzara.

-Estaba cerca...-Respondió con una sonrisa. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos se centraron solo en el ejercicio-Eres nuevo. ¿Liam, cierto?

-Liam, Dunbar-Se presento el chico mientras subía y bajaba con las manos en su cabeza. Parecía feliz.

-No estuviste aquí el semestre pasado, pero creo que ya te he visto antes-Comento Scott mientras se levantaban.

-Una vez casi me atropellas con tu moto-Respondió Liam riéndose un poco. Scott tampoco pudo evitar reír mientras se disculpaba y frotaba su nuca. Era agradable charlar con alguien como un estudiante de instituto cualquiera, no como un hombre lobo alfa, sino como alguien que solo quería conseguir un puesto como titular en el equipo de Lacrosse. Tal vez por esa razón se sentía tan cómodo mientras seguían ejercitándose, además no podía evitar sentirse impresionado de lo bien que se desenvolvía ese chico. Él ya estaba bastante cansado pero Liam aun seguía haciendo flexiones de brazo-¿Que eres una maquina?

-¡...!-Pero su broma quedo opacada por el sonido del silbato-¡Bien hora delo bueno! McCall, Stilinski, tomen los palos largos. Jugaran en un dos contra uno.

-Eh, entrenador-

-¡Rápido McCall se nos va la luz del día!-Definitivamente Finstock no era un hombre que entendiera de razones, menos excusas. Así que sin ocultar su cara de amargura se unió a Stiles frente a la fila de jugadores que esperaban su turno para atacar la portería y hacer un gol. Porque entre mas hicieran más oportunidades tenían para ser titulares. Y con dos mejores amigos peleados haciendo equipo seria-

-¡Newton, fuera!-Mejor olvídenlo. Tal vez no se dirigieran la palabra pero esos dos jugaban realmente bien juntos. Aun cuando alguien lograra pasar a Scott, Stiles estaba detrás esperando para tumbarle le palo de las manos y si alguien evadía a Stiles ya le esperaba Scott para derribarlo. O incluso ambos detenían al osado que intentara pasarlos a la mitad-Esos dos son como hijos para mí...-Y el entrenador se enorgullecía de dos de sus jugadores más antiguos.

-Es tu oportunidad Liam...-Mientras la fila de jugadores avanzaba Garrett, otro chico rubio de primero, le daba ánimos a su compañero-Lúcete ante tu ídolo- ¡Uhm!

-...-Al menos Dunbar pudo darse el gusto de golpear al idiota con la base de su bastón antes de tomar su turno. Avanzo, tomo la bola y corrió a toda velocidad. Esquivo a Scott con una finta derecha, Stiles quiso flanquearle pero le evito con un giro y estaba hecho. El primero en anotar contra ambos jugadores veteranos en el día.

-¡De eso estaba hablando!-Y Finstock como siempre no se quedaba de un solo lado con facilidad-Velocidad señores, ¡quiero velocidad y precisión!

-Es bueno...-Murmuro Stiles con el estomago adolorido. Pero entonces todos escucharon como alguien más abucheaba desde las gradas asegurando que solo había sido suerte-Ay Malia no te metas.

-¡Eso fue suerte!-Afirmaba la coyote desde las gradas-¡Repetición!

-Son pruebas del equipo niña, no hay repeticiones...

-Diez dólares a Scott y Stiles-

-¡Acepto la apuesta!-Afirmo el entrenador con esa mirada suya tan irritante para luego apuntar al chico-Liam vuelve aquí.

Esta vez, mientras Liam se preparaba para volver a atacar no pudo evitar mirar directamente a Scott. Sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo y no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado, por no decir bastante. Tal vez fue por eso por lo que esta vez no pudo ir mas rápido, o tal vez fue porque su cabeza comenzó a desviarse a asuntos personales, o tal vez fue solo mala suerte. Pero fuera cual fuera la razón nadie pudo prever que por su propio descuido termino recibiendo de lleno una obvia tecleada de Scott y siendo lanzado en el aire para terminar cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Lo siguiente que pudo recordar fue un horrible dolor en su tobillo y como todo el resto del equipo junto al entrenador le rodeaban:

-Muy bien muy bien para atrás, denle aire...-Liam no pudo evitar aferrarse a la persona más cercana cuando el entrenador tomo su pierna para examinarla-Uh, si es un torcedura, tal vez un esguince. Lastima chico.

-Yo lo llevare al hospital entrenador-Se ofreció de inmediato Scott, fue entonces cuando Liam reparo en que era su mano la que había estado sujetando.

-¿En tu motocicleta? Sueña McCall-Rebatió el entrenador para entonces apuntar al lado opuesto de donde estaba el alfa-Stilinski, tú llévalos.

En primera instancia el lobo quiso negarse, pero ver como el tobillo del chico seguía hinchándose pensó que por el momento podía dejar de lado su pelea con Stiles. Así que entre los dos levantaron al de primero, cada uno rodeándolo por la cintura con un brazo mientras para levantarlo y él se apoyaba en los hombros de ambos. Por una vez se alegro de no ser tan alto. Durante el camino hasta el estacionamiento apenas si tuvo que esforzarse para caminar, literalmente esos dos le llevaban cargando hasta un jeep de aspecto viejo; le ayudaron a subir en la parte trasera para que pudiera llevar su pierna extendida, solo que ninguno contaba con que Scott se iría también en el asiento trasero con la pierna del chico sobre las suyas:

-Seria más cómodo si vinieras adelante-Comento Stiles mientras les veía a ambos desde el espejo retrovisor mientras encendía el auto. Pero la mirada estoica que le devolvió el moreno dejo muy en claro que no pensaba hacerlo-Como quieras, Liam intenta no morir en mi jeep ¿quieres?

A pesar de ir adolorido, y de captar perfectamente la tensa atmosfera que había entre los dos muchachos de segundo, Liam no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la broma. Al menos era algo que podía hacer sin que le doliera y además le ayuda a no pensar en que Scott McCall tenía ambas mano en su pierna masajeándole, en un intento de ayudarle a reducir la hinchazón. Cuando llegaron al hospital volvieron a ayudarle a bajar y le llevaron directamente a la entrada de urgencias donde Melissa ya les esperaba con silla de ruedas.

-Muy bien vamos a llevarte a radiografías cielo-Le informo la mujer mientras revisaba el tobillo del chico-Aunque no creo que haya fractura.

-¿Mi padre está aquí?-Inquirió el joven con sus ojos invadidos por los nervios.

-Tranquilo, siempre recibimos heridos por el lacrosse-Le conforto Melissa mientras dejaba que otra enfermera se lo llevara. El rubio se giro un momento para agradecerle a los chicos por llevarle y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Una vez se hubo ido Melissa encaro a ambos adolescentes con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada severa en sus ojos-Y ahora, ustedes dos...

-Mamá-

-¡Ah!-Melissa silencio a su hijo con solo una mirada y levantando un dedo-Stilinski me conto todo. Y ustedes dos van a arreglar las cosas o los voy a encerrar en una de las habitaciones del área psiquiátrica. ¿Quedo claro?

- _Me agrada...-_ Detrás de Melissa, sobre el mostrador, Kuro se reía malévolamente mientras Stiles y Scott bufaban. Uno se pasaba la mano por el cabello y el otro se limpiaba la boca. Esa iba a ser una laaaaarga tarde para ambos. ¿En dónde estaba un ser sobrenatural malvado cuando se le necesitaba?

 _Continuara..._

 ***** _ **17 horas después de una innecesariamente larga presentación que incluía tributo, musical, teatro, orquesta sinfónica y un elenco invitado cautivo**_ *****

 **Perro: ¡Gracias! ¡Han sido un público maravilloso!**

 **Thomas: *** _ **Dormido con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza hacia adelante**_ *****

 **Ezequiel: *** _ **Dormido y tirado a un lado de su silla a causa del dardo**_ *****

 **Christ: *** _ **Dormido y roncando sobre su silla y la de Ezequiel**_ *****

 **Lexy: *** _ **Dormida con la boca abierta y la cabeza a un lado**_ *****

 **Perro: -_-" *** _ **Les arroja una granada y salen volando**_ *** Oh chicos por favor, me van a hacer llorar…**

 **Ezequiel: Bas… tardo…**

 **Perro: *** _ **Les dispara un dardo tranquilizante a cada uno**_ *****

 **Christ: *** _ **Lo esquiva**_ *** ¡Ja! *Lo golpean en la cabeza y cae inconsciente como todos los demás***

 **Perro: *** _ **Bate en mano**_ *** Bueno ya arreglare cuentas conmigo mismo más tarde, mientras tanto voy con ustedes. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Chicos en serio, tal vez no fueron tanto como quería pero definitivamente lograron levantarle la moral hehehe por eso he decidido continuar actualizando confiando en que tendré su apoyo de reviews hasta el final! Me muero por leer que es lo que-**

 **Christ: *Se mueve***

 **Perro: ¡AH! *Lo golpe con el bate***


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Y una vez más me atrase con los pedidos!**

 **Todos: *Lo agarran a patadas, batazos, mordidas y papayasos***

 **Yo: *Oculto en algún lugar viendo todo desde una laptop* Waoh ese doble robótico que Leo me hizo esta genial hehehe ¡Que hasta sangra!**

 **Bueno mientras "amigos" terminan de arrancarle la cabeza a mi "yo robot" me gustaría desearles todos una ¡feliz navidad y un feliz año! En serio chicos perdón por actualizar a final de mes pero resulta que cuando eres empleado nuevo no tienes derecho a vacaciones ni a bono navideño T_T**

 **En fin, espero que mi humilde regalo les agrade y me muero por leer sus reviews al final hehehe**

¿Quién iba a pensar que la amenaza de Melissa iba tan en serio?

O al menos aquello era lo que pensaban ambos adolescentes mientras eran arrastrados por las orejas a través de los pasillos del hospital precedidos por el paso firme y seguro de la morena. Scott ya estaba reviviendo recuerdos de su infancia cuando finalmente él y Stiles fueron empujados al interior de una habitación de tres por tres metros con las paredes acolchadas y la puerta reforzada.

-Avísenme si quieren unas camisas de fuerza-Fue lo último que les dijo su guía antes de cerrar la puerta y echarle seguro.

-Ajajaja-Por su parte Stiles estaba tirado contra una pared frotándose la oreja mientras reía relajado y algo adolorido-Había olvidado lo que se siente que te tiren las orejas.

-...-Pero su comentario fue olímpicamente ignorado por Scott. El alfa simplemente se sentó contra la pared al lado opuesto y más alejado de Stiles. Era obvio que no pensaba dirigirle la parada.

- _Ja, sigue tan necio como la última vez_ -A su lado el pequeño zorro negro le miraba sentado en sus cuartos traseros-¿ _Sera muy pronto para pedir una camisa de fuerza_?

-No ayudes-Respondió Stiles mirándole sagaz.

-¿Ahora hablas solo?-Aunque si fue una sorpresa el que Scott le dirigiera la palabra tan pronto.

-Creo que se está convirtiendo en un hábito-Dijo el castaño-Puedo preguntarte algo. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir enojado?

-Chst...-Bueno, era más respuesta de la que había esperado en un principio. Sabía que presionar en ese momento solo seria echarle más leña al fuego. Kuro tenía razón, Scott era bastante testarudo y el tipo de persona que necesitaba quemar toda su rabia hasta que finalmente fuera capaz de dejarlo pasar. Aunque, siendo honesto, era la primera vez que estaba de ese lado en su relación; normalmente era él quien aconsejaba a Scott o metía cizaña al asunto, solo cuando no era demasiado serio claro. Pero ahora él era el blanco de todo aquello y estando encerrado en una habitación acolchada así que el lacrosse o los videojuegos, que eran la manera usual de liberar las tensiones, quedaban descartados.

Por su parte Scott aun no se creía estar en una posición así. Ya antes había escuchado de esa terapia de encerrar a dos personas en una habitación pequeña pero jamás creyó que realmente lo hicieran; aunque con el historial de castigos de su madre, realmente no era tan sorprendente. Como fuera, era obvio que no iban a salir pronto de allí; ojala se hubiera traído su mochila, así al menos podría adelantar su tarea. Bien, con unas opciones tan reducidas y una terquedad regia lo mejor que se le ocurría por hacer era echar la siesta...

 _Capitulo 6:_

" _Interludio Navideño-¿Como Perros y Gatos?"_

- _Oh Maldicion...-_ En momentos así era cuando Scott, el pequeño callejero de la calle 52, detestaba dormir en la calle: justo cuando la vieja del departamento 2J arrojaba el agua por la ventana. Así que, helado y hambriento, se sacudió el agua del pelaje y se dispuso a comenzar su día. Lo primero era buscar el desayuno. Seguramente esa cafetería de la calle 40 ya habría tirado los biscochos viejos, o si no nunca hacía falta algún ingenuo que dejaba su perro caliente a un lado de la banca para leer su periódico.

Si, tal vez ser un perro callejero en la ciudad de Nueva York no sonara como una vida de ensueño. Pero para él lo era. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, donde quisiera. ¡Era la mejor mierda del mundo! Solo tenía que tener cuidado con el maldito camión de la perrera y todo estaba bien.

- _¡Sí! ¡Biscochos de canela!-_ Caminar las doce calles de distancia había valido completamente la pena. Podía oler desde la esquina su delicioso desayuno aguardándole en el callejón y su cola no hacía más que evidenciar su buen humor. Era una suerte que siempre dejara el contenedor de basura abierto.

-¡ _Ey, Scottie_!-Por desgracia él no era el único que conocía aquel dato- _Pensaba que no vendrías..._

 _-Si te tragaste todas las madalenas voy a pegarte las pulgas otra vez-_ Amenazo el pastor alemán saltando y entrando al contenedor. Y para su gusto: aun había muchas madalenas.

Aunque su amenaza de antes no iba tan en serio. Después de todo Isaac era uno de los pocos callejeros con los que se llevaba bien. A veces incluso dormían juntos, especialmente durante los crudos inviernos cuando hacer piña era la mejor forma de evitar el frio. Como fuera entre los dos se aseguraron de no dejar nada para las ratas o las palomas, esas madalenas con canela eran realmente las favoritas de Scott.

- _Jmmm_...-Iban caminando por la acera con esa agradable sensación de haber comido hasta hartarse y con la evidente intensión de buscar un lugar para echar la siesta cuando algo mas llamo su atención- _Oye Scottie, mira..._

Unos pocos metros más adelante, moviéndose entre la infinidad de piernas y transeúntes, un pequeño felino atigrado entre el gris y el negro se movía despreocupadamente con su larga cola muy en alto. No hace falta que Scott diga nada mas, ambos canes se miran y sonrían con aquel gesto perruno que tanto se asemejaba a una sonrisa y dos segundos después ambos estaban ladrando y persiguiendo a toda velocidad al pobre felino que solo había salido a dar una vuelta para estirar las piernas.

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo o que distancia recorrieron durante toda la persecución. El punto fue que de alguna forma terminaron en Central Park donde, luego de cruzar una esquina, perdieron a su minina diversión.

- _Ahhh, hacia mucho que no perseguía a un gato-_ Comento Isaac meneando la cola- _¿Quieres ir a buscarle?_

 _-Naah, ya hice bastante ejercicio. Ahora lárgate que quiero marcar un árbol._

 _-Podrías ser más amable... Rabioso de mierda._

No que no quisiera a Isaac, le tenía cierto aprecio al pulgoso. Era solo que era el tipo de cachorro que debía estar con una familia. Era ruidoso, juguetón, muy animado. Todo lo contrario a él que solo quería estar echado sin que nadie le molestara, comer y descansar. Que solo ver a ese montón de perros jugar con sus amos en el parque ya le resultaba agotador. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar al callejón cuando algo más le llamo la atención:

-¿ _Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-_ Inquirió levantando la cabeza y viendo al felino que le vigilaba desde una de las ramas del árbol bajo cuya sombra se resguardaba.

 _-¡...!-_ El felino solo le dedico una mirada enojada.

- _Venga ya, ¿te comiste la lengua tu mismo?_

 _-¿Que no tienes que ir a perseguir un camión de basura?_

 _-Eso es un estereotipo hiriente... Y el camión de basura no pasa hasta mañana_ -Scott sacudió un par de veces su cola y apoyo la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras.

-¿ _Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-_ Inquirió el felino, también echado sobre la rama donde estaba.

- _Soy un callejero_ -Respondió secamente Scott-¿ _Que esperabas_?-Para su sorpresa pudo sentir como el gato se lanzaba a su lado y luego se sentaba sobre sus cuartos traseros.

-¿ _Y desde cuando eres callejero_?

- _¿En serio?-_ Inquirió Scott enseñando los colmillos.

Pero antes de que el felino diera alguna astuta respuesta ambos pudieron escuchar a alguien, no muy lejos, que parecía llamar desesperadamente a alguien más:

-¡Stiles! ¿Donde estas amigo? ¡Stiles vamos!-Ambos, can y felino, pudieron ver como un niño salía de entre los arbustos, y a juzgar por todas las hojas que tenia entre su rubio cabello tenia rato moviéndose entre ellos. Miro de un lado al otro hasta que finalmente clavo su mirada en el felino-¡Stiles!

-¡ _Pfff_!-Scott ni siquiera se molesto en disimular su risa-¿ _Stiles? Que ridículo nombre_.

-¡Jmp!-El gato, como buen felino, en lugar de rebajarse a su nivel solo le dio la espalda caminando elegantemente con su cola muy en alto antes de saltar los hombros de su dueño.

-¿Quien es tu amigo eh?-El pequeño de ojos verdes quiso acercarse pero un simple gruñido de Scott le hizo retroceder en seco-O-ok, perdona...

- _Solo quería acariciarte..._ -Le gesticulo Stiles mirándole enojado mientras él y su dueño se alejaban caminando.

- _Hmp-_ Pero Scott no quería las caricias de un niño humano. No quería volver a encariñarse y terminar siendo herido, los humanos eran caprichosos y desleales. No importa lo buenos que fueran de niños, o lo bien que olieran. Como a frutillas, solo era un ejemplo.

Estaba a punto de regresar a su plan original de pasar la tarde durmiendo cuando algo más le obligo a levantar las orejas. No estaba seguro de donde había provenido pero seguramente solo había sido su imaginación. Teoría descartada cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido, más fuerte y más claro; era un sonido que conocía demasiado bien. Reacciono por mera costumbre, puro instinto. Afino su oído y echo a correr a todo lo que daban sus patas. Salió del parque, cruzo la acera, entre las personas y llego al callejón de donde provenía aquel ruido:

-¡Ven aquí mocoso!-Era un sujeto enorme, fácilmente llegaba a los dos metros e intentaba alcanzar al mismo niño de antes, subido a un contenedor de basura y pegado a la pared con su expresión completamente aterrada. Sobre sus hombros Stiles gruñía y enseñaba los colmillos a aquel sujeto-Pequeña rat-

-¡Grrrrr!-Su amenaza jamás se concluyo. El asaltante termino cayendo de culo cuando un gran pastor alemán le salto encima mordiendo el brazo con el cual sujetaba el puñal. El pequeño y su gato observaron atónitos como su atacante forcejeaba con el can encima el cual parecía decidido a arrancarle el brazo. Pasaron solo unos minutos de lucha cuando finalmente el arma del ladrón salió disparada y perdida bajo un conteiner de basura.

Desarmado, herido y con un animal posiblemente rabioso enseñándole los colmillos el hombre solo pudo atinar a salir huyendo, mas no contaba con que el can le perseguiría. Al menos al final tuvo la puntería para asestarle una patada al animal que salió despedido hasta golpearse contra el contenedor. Stiles salto del contenedor, agitado y muy preocupado por Scott:

-¿ _Estás bien_?-Inquirió alarmado al ver como el perro intentaba ponerse de pie pero el dolor en su costado volvía a tirarlo contra el asfalto- _No esperaba que vin-_

 _-Tengo que...-_ Una vez más Scott intento ponerse de pie, mas esta vez el dolor en sus costillas se volvió mas punzante e intenso y le tiro en el concreto. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse y lo último que vio fue el rostro asustado del pequeño y los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer del cielo. Después de eso lo único que pudo ver fue oscuridad. Breves flashes de su pasado, aquel feliz pasado con su familia del cual solo quedaban meros recuerdos; aquellas cenas en familia, los viernes de chuletas de cerdo, los picnics en el bosque, lo mucho que disfrutaba subirse a aquel hombre que tanto amaba y cual veía mas que como a un amo, sino como a un padre.

Todo iba bien, no estaría mal quedarse inconsciente por un par de horas más, de no ser porque sus recuerdos comenzaron a ser cada vez más, y más, amargos. Esas horribles noches en las que se ocultaba para intentar no escuchar los gritos de su padre y su madre, aquella horrible ocasión que aquel hombre al que amaba le golpeo tan cruel e injustamente. La horrible mañana en que despertó. Solo. Abandonado.

Sin nadie a quien amar. A quien proteger. Sin nadie a quien dedicar tu vida en cuerpo y alma, alguien que le diera el mas mínimo significado a tu vida. A quien acudir cuando se estaba al filo de la más angustiante desesperación. A quien dieras todo y lo único que quisieras a cambio fuera su compañía.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Las horas pasaban y el pequeño rubio no se movía de su lugar. Había pasado el más horrible susto de su corta vida antes, y al mismo tiempo había sido salvado por un perro callejero. Por esa razón no podía dejar abandonado a su salvador y, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, cargo con el cuerpo inconsciente del can hasta la calle y convenció a un taxista de llevarlo a casa. Apenas llego acomodo al pastor alemán sobre unos cojines que bajo del sofá y le llevo un tazón con agua e intento despertarle. Pero la verdad era que el can parecía decidido a no despertar. Y aun cuando quería seguir allí cuidándole, aun era un niño y fácilmente se vio rendido ante el sueño.

- _Tenía que ser_ -Stiles, tumbado en el sofá, observo cómo apenas su dueño caía rendido el perro comenzaba a despertar. Scott comenzó a revolverse un poco en sueños, pero el dolor en su costado termino de sacarle de la ensoñación por completo. Agito la cola un par de veces y levanto la cabeza, no estaba seguro de en donde estaba; seguramente se había quedado dormido sobre ese viejo colchón en el basurero, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan adolorido?

-¡...!-El dolor se mesclo con su sobresalto al levantarse de golpe. Ahora lo recordaba: ese sujeto enorme lo había pateado. ¿Entonces qué hacía en una sala de estar? ¿Y qué hacia ese mocoso dormido a un lado suyo?

- _Como le hagas algo te saco los ojos_ -Amenazo el felino desde el sofá enseñando sus garras. Scott, aunque molesto, sabía que no tenía las fuerzas como para defenderse incluso de un gato. Así que solo volvió a tumbarse en su improvisada cama de cojines- _Buen chico. ¿Tienes sed?_

 _-¿Que hago aquí?-_ Inquirió directo e ignorando lo demás.

- _Liam te trajo porque estaba preocupado por ti-_ Respondió Stiles mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el borde del sofá- _Así que si se te acerca no le gruñas._

 _-Grrrr..._

 _-¡Exacto! ¡A eso me refiero!-_ Scott no odiaba a los gatos, que esa rivalidad natural entre las especies era solo cuento de los humanos. Pero honestamente destetaba tratar con la actitud felina, era desesperante y nunca sabía si iban en serio o no con respecto a sus comentarios. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio en los que el can regreso su cabeza al suelo, el pequeño seguía durmiendo y gato batía su pata colgando de un lado a otro-¿ _Y... tienes nombre_?

- _Llámame como quieras_ -

 _-Ok, "Motitas". ¿Qué? Dijiste que como yo quisiera. Ahora si no te gusta,... Sabes, diría que tienes cara de: Scott. Si, definitivamente era un..._

-Scott... Scott...-Estaba bien que ese gato le hubiera ayudado, pero ojala le dejara dormir. Aunque, saliendo de la fantasía de los sueños. El verdadero y humano Scott McCall se encontraba tumbado sobre su costado, era una suerte que todo el piso estuviera acolchado. Y mientras el luchaba para mantenerse dormido, Stiles batallaba para intentar despertar al hombre lobo.

- _Si se despierta y te muerde el culo...-_ Decía Kuro mientras veía al castaño picarle un costado a Scott- _Te juro que me reiré por semanas._

-Venga Scott, es hora de cenar...-Pero Stiles no tenía ninguna gana de pasar la noche en una habitación psiquiátrica-Despierta amigo.

-Aléjate-Fue solo un susurro. Apenas audible. Sutil pero lo bastante afilado como para herir al castaño.

-Amig-

-No somos amigos-Atajo el moreno volviendo a erguirse y cruzándose de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos. El que Stiles estuviera tan callado sin duda era algo que rozaba en lo sobrenatural, pero la verdad era que no quería seguir escuchando a su mejor amigo hablarle en ese tono. Lo mejor era-¿Por qué?

-¿Ah?-Incluso el zorro se confundió.

-El mato a Allison-Prosiguió secamente el alfa sin levantar la mirada-Y a Aiden. Quiso matarnos a todos. Por diversión. ¿Por que... lo dejaste entrar otra vez?

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el silencio volvía a reinar en la estancia. Los segundos se hacían eternos y ahora Stiles también ocultaba su mirada. Scott no le aparto los ojos de encima ni por un segundo y cuando finalmente sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse: su sangre se helo.

-Es verdad-Esa voz. No había duda, se trataba de aquella voz áspera, ahogada y seca. Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizo y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza-Era tan aburrido estar en ese frasco, solo quería divertirme un poco. Aunque las cosas desproporcionaron un poco-

No podía creerlo.

Una vez más estaban frente a frente: Scott McCall y Stiles "El Vacio".

 _Continuar..._

 **Jojojojojo definitivamente esta es la parte que más extraño. Bueno realidad lo que más extraño son los reviews, asi que esta sería la q más disfruto: Les gusto?**


End file.
